


Royal Blood

by corinnemaree



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Modern Royalty, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is dying; Meaning that Oliver is next in line for the throne of Starling Kingdom. But the problem is, Oliver has never wanted to be king. He wanted to be like everyone else, partying and having fun in their 20’s.<br/>Oliver has been given a chance before his father dies to live a normal life, but there is one hitch; he only has two weeks.<br/>And then he meets Felicity in a place called Starling City, and let’s just say, things get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death Wish

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been thinking about this for a while, and I was really excited about this fic. My friends and I have been discussing it and it has slowly formed into this and I am very happy about it. So please enjoy this first chapter. I am unsure on when the next chapter is coming out, most likely after the final chapters of my other olicity fic.  
> So please enjoy and let me know what you think. xx

Oliver didn’t understand why he was being called on so early in the morning by his parents. It was unusual for his parents to summon him to The Great Hall at all. They knew his ‘sleeping’ patterns, and he was being announced at nearly 7am. The partner he had sleeping beside him was very confused by the whole messenger thing as well as being summoned. He had to hastily explain that he wasn’t a businessmen, he was actually a prince in line to the throne, whilst rushing into his pants.

The partner, he had unfortunately forgotten the name of, was blushing and covering herself with the sheet. Oliver was confused  as she stayed in the bed. He told her to let the butler know when she was ready to go and he had a wonderful night. He fixed on a shirt and left the girl in the room, calling over the closest butler to get her out of the room quickly for she may try to steal something. They always ended up stealing something.

Oliver took the long walk across the balcony just above the Great Hall. His bedroom was positioned just above the thrones which was an area that could hold multiple kingsized beds. As Oliver walked and buttoned up his shirt, he looked down at the Great Hall; only his father and mother were there, talking as they sat in their respective thrones. And yet, they looked distressed and worried as they talked in whispers. Oliver’s brow narrowed, taking a faster pace as he got closer and closer to the staircase that led downstairs. Thea, his younger sister, met him at the top of the staircase.

“Look who's up. Thought you’d have better things to do this morning.” Thea laughed, her short bob haircut in a ruffled mess from her sleep. Oliver rolled his eyes and continued down the stairs, making sure he was neatly put together in front of his King and Queen, which also posed as his parents. It wasn’t that they weren’t his parents or they weren’t good ones, it was the fact that if they were summoned to the Great Hall, they were King and Queen before they are are parents.

“Mother and Father never summon us this early. It has to be something important. I mean, why else would they make me admit I was a prince to the girl in my bed. They always steal something as soon as they find out.” Oliver said fixing himself up one last time and going to around the corner to the enter the Great Hall.

“Tell me about it. I’m missing three brooches, and they were the good kinds too.” Thea whispered as Oliver opened the large doors and the two children made their way down the great and mighty hall. It was a large room that could be the size of two football fields in length and whenever they were there, it was almost always packed. Thea stayed close to Oliver’s side, her hands fisted at her side. Oliver kept his hands bound in the same way, just a little less tight, the ever growing feeling that something was wrong and it wasn’t good.

“Mother, Father, is there a reason that I’ve been dragged away from my bed?” Oliver announced jokingly to his parents who looked at each other in disappointment. Thea and Oliver came to a halt at the foot of the throne area, a raised platform that held only the two thrones but looked out onto the Great Hall nicely.

“She wasn’t that pretty Oliver, it really wasn’t a big deal.” Thea whispered slyly and Oliver’s brow narrowed, wanting to shove his sister in the playful way they had grown up with, but it wasn’t the time nor the place.

“Thea, shut it.” Oliver whispered back angrily. Their mother cleared her throat, and the two bowed respectfully in front of their parents. They were acting more like their King and Queen in this moment they they did as their parents. They stood upright and raised their chin, a force of habit ingrained in them.

“We have important news, especially for you Oliver.” His mother said regally. Oliver straightened, his shoulderblade arching as his hands met behind his back. He took in a sharp breath, waiting for it all to become clear.

“I’m dying.” His father said blankly.

“What?!” Oliver announced loudly, his sister’s audible cry echoing throughout the hall. Oliver looked over at Thea, her hands cupping her mouth, her shoulders hanging low as she tried to keep herself from crying. Oliver turned back to his father, stepping forward trying to get more information he just wasn’t getting “But father, you can’t be dying, you’re in perfect health.” Oliver reasoned, but as he inspected his father it was all becoming clear.

Robert, King of the Starling Kingdom, was and had always been an intellectual and righteous king, who held himself in high order. He kept others in his mind constantly and would always be a bright and kind man. In this moment however, Robert lacked his bright complexion, his usual tone of voice that beamed with a strong command was gone and in it’s place was a weak man who could barely say he was dying. He had around him a thin blanket that could provide little warmth, but could keep him warm enough.

“I have cancer, and only a few more months to live my life on the throne.” He announced, a small cough following his words. Moira, Oliver’s mother, placed her hand on his shoulder, whispering things to him and a small nod from Robert to indicate he was alright.

“Father, please don’t speak like this.” Oliver begged his father to stop talking like this was the last moment he would spend with him.

“Oliver, please listen.” His father demanded from him, his voice regaining it’s strong hold of the room. “Once I am gone, the throne will be yours. You will be King as soon as I am dead.” He explained and Oliver’s heart was breaking inside his chest. How could the man in front of him be his father? He was broken, dying, and was had come to terms with his death so quickly; Oliver felt like he was running a race where his feet are caught in bear traps and his father had already won the race.

“I’m not ready to become King!” Oliver yelled, his voice echoing across the Great Hall, the disgust for the role of King clear in his tone.

“You must learn to be!” Robert yelled and Oliver stepped back in line with his sister who was crying, her sniffs becoming less evident in the room as it filled with the tension. “If you wish, you can have a two week vacation, to...work out how you wish to rule the kingdom. Your mother will be your advisor once I am gone.” He explained, but Oliver gritted his teeth.

“Father, please, I’m not going to leave you when you are sick.” He said in a low tone, trying to remain calm, but he was frustrated and angry. He didn’t want his father to be dying. He had so much to do and it felt like it was tomorrow when his father seemed to be leaving them for good. Never to smile, never to laugh, never to give advice on worldly matters; he would just be gone.

“There is another clause to my offer of vacation. I want to see my son, and heir to my throne, be married before I pass. In those two weeks, you must find a wife.” Robert explained, and Oliver’s eyes widened. He stepped up to the throne, kneeling down at his father’s feet.

“Please, father, I want to make you happy, but you are imposing an entire life onto me when I’m just not ready.” Oliver looked up at his father, who now had his hand resting on Oliver’s shoulder. Robert looked into Oliver’s eyes, and a few tears were springing to the corners; Oliver couldn’t help but get teary also.

“Please Oliver. Do this for me.” Robert’s voice cracked, and Oliver looked down at the marble floors.

“When do I leave?” His voice broke, much like his father’s, but Oliver was on the brink of a melt down and he couldn’t bare to let his father see him this way.

“As soon as possible. You can leave tomorrow if you choose.” Robert explained, and Oliver nodded, taking up from his father’s feet, bowing and heading off to his room swiftly.

Oliver didn’t exit his room at any point during the day. He would get the butlers to fetch him food and to take things out of his room, but if someone else were to knock, he would shut them out quickly.

At the dim of daylight, a small knock came to his door. It was a rhythmic knock that only he and Thea knew. It was a knock that they had created when they were children to identify each other with. Oliver didn’t have to heart to refuse to see his sister. “Come in.” He muttered over his shoulder as he packed his bag.

“Ollie,” Thea said into the room. She must have seen him near his bed, as he heard her feet shuffle across the carpet. “You don’t have to do this. Mom and Dad can arrange a marriage, it isn’t final.” Thea argued, and Oliver shook his head slowly, turning towards his sister. He took her shoulders into his hand and looked at her lovingly.

“Speedy, I want to live my life. If I go into Starling City, I can live the rest of my normal life partying and having fun. If a girl comes along, then it’s a plus.” He smirked and Thea laughed. She hugged Oliver tightly, falling into his chest and Oliver kissed the top of her head. A knock came to the door, Oliver and Thea looked towards the door in anticipation for who would enter. Robert walked into the room, and Thea and Oliver gave small bows. Robert scoffed and rolled his eyes, knowing full well that they were teasing him. They never truly had to bow before their parents, but was voluntary, and Robert always asked for them not to. Thea nodded to her father before exiting the room.  

“Father. You should be in bed.” Oliver said to his father, who walked over to Oliver’s bed and sat down on it. He picked up the large duvet and placed it over his body.

“I think this is sufficient.” He smiled. He patted the bed next to him and Oliver sat down next to his father. “Oliver. I am sorry I sprung this on you. But it was going to happen sooner or later.” He explained, and put his weak hand on Oliver’s shoulder. Oliver’s hand met his father’s, gripping onto his fingers in recognition of his apology.

“I know. But I feel guilty for leaving you when you only have a few months left.” Oliver said and his father scoffed.

“Son, there is nothing to feel guilty about. Months I have left, not days. I’ll be right here when you get back.” Robert smiled and Oliver couldn’t help but laugh lightly.

“You better be.” He warned.

“Do you think you’ll find a girl or will your mother and I have to arrange some girls to visit?” Robert suggested and Oliver bit his lip. He doubted he was going to find a noble or other royal girl that could be his wife. It was tradition that the son would often marry a royal or a noble woman to keep his throne and bloodline pure. It was becoming more popular to marry any person, no matter wealth or upbringing. But Oliver’s taste in women was unfit to become future leaders for their kingdom. He didn’t trust himself to make that choice.

“Let’s be on the safe side and get some royals in there. Most of the girls I’ll meet probably won’t even know I’m a prince.” Oliver tilted his head and Robert ruffled Oliver’s hair

  
**_*~*~*_**

 

Oliver had set up his apartment in the middle of Starling City. Oliver didn’t want to be too far away from his family home, so they bought an apartment approximately where some other royals had stayed in when they were away from home.

The day that he got there, he stayed in his apartment, sitting on his bed and thought on his father. There was nothing else he wanted to think about. If he was to stay here for two weeks, he would need at least one drink to get him through this night.

Oliver walked down the street to the nearest bar called ‘The Drunken Prince’. Oliver chuckled at the title.

Oliver sat in the bar, his first night away from his dying father. He swirled around the scotch in his glass, the smell rising from the glass and Oliver had the overwhelming urge to throw the damn stuff away in frustration. He tapped the counter top a few times before deciding to leave.

“Now, that scotch deserves to be finished off, don’t you think?” A voice said to his right. He looked down the bar and a blonde woman sat in her stool, her lips curling up. Oliver smirked, picking up the glass and swigging back the strong liquor. He looked at the girl who was wearing a tight black skirt and a bright red shirt that showed off her slim shoulders. He got up from his chair, taking the jacket from the back of it. “Awe, did I say something wrong? If I brought you a drink, would you stay?” She spoke confidently, but kept her words spaced incase she said something off. She didn’t. Oliver shook his head, walking up to her and leaned down on the bar. He smiled at the woman, a small smirk spreading on his face as he inspected her.

“Well, tell me your name and we might be able to work something out.” He flirted, and tilted his head, looking at her more intently. She had beautiful blue eyes, a soft jaw, and a smile that could make him melt. It was rare that a woman could do that to him, but he felt it, and he wanted more.

“Felicity.” She bit her lip as she introduced herself, holding her own glass to her temple. “Is Scotch your drink?” She asked, giving him a small elbow to his side.

“Oliver.” He greeted. “It is.” He said, raising his hand to the bartender, who came over and poured them both a glass of scotch. They sat there talking for a few hours, not getting bored of each other. She made him laugh, made him forget his troubles and he felt happy being around her. She explained to him that she was new to Starling Kingdom because she traveled from Star City to help her family.

Oliver remembered visiting Star City many times as a child. It was a Kingdom not far from Starling, but the name often threw people, not expecting it to be a kingdom for its name. But it was a great and prestigious place, with many thriving enterprises. He can’t remember why he visited the Kingdom, but he knew he enjoyed his time there.

They kept talking to around midnight, not even meaning to, when the bar owner came out and told them he was shutting for the evening. It was unusual for a bar to close so early, but it was the owners decision. “Can I walk you home?” Oliver said as the two walked out of the bar. Felicity pulled her jacket around her, hugging herself tighter as the night air was becoming more brisk.

“Sure.” She said, stepping closer to Oliver, her arm falling close to his. They walked up the street, talking and laughing amongst themselves. They felt so comfortable, so right, near each other. Oliver didn’t mind telling her things, she made it alright to say what he wanted. She didn’t judge him. They kept walking for a while, until Felicity stopped in front of the apartment building he was set to live in. “This is me.” She said, smiling and her cheeks springing to a beautiful red colour, the same as her shirt.

“Funny. It’s mine too.” Oliver chuckled, his hands finding his pockets. He opened up the door and Felicity curtsied slightly as a thank you and took herself inside and up the stairs. They walked up together, but there was a tension between them, like they both knew what they wanted this to go somewhere. As they got to the third floor, Felicity stood at the door for that floor’s apartment. She sighed, leaning against the doorframe and biting her lip. Oliver leaned down, but Felicity pressed a finger to his lips.

“No funny business,” She whispered. Oliver’s brow crinkled. He had never had a girl not want to kiss him before. It was very odd, he found. “I’m not that kind of girl. You have to win me over to get a kiss from me.” She muttered, a small smirk coming to her lips.

“Well, Felicity, I will be doing my best to even get a kiss on the cheek from you.” He said, and Felicity chuckled.

“Oh, you don’t have to wait for that.” She leaned around to his cheek, letting her lips linger on his skin. She remained near his ear as she whispered to him “But if you want a kiss anywhere else, you’ll have to work for it.” She bit her lip again and opened the door. She waved goodbye before shutting the door.

He turned around from the door, clapping his hands together and nearly cheering audibly. Was it wrong that he was considering this common woman to be his future wife? He supposed it was, but he couldn’t help but be head over heels for her.

  
  


_******* _

 

Felicity awoke in her bed, feeling blissful and without a care. A rare quality she would infrequently get to experience. Her phone was buzzing on the side table, and she had to rush to answer it. She looked at who was calling. Her mother.

“Mother, why are you calling me?” Felicity rolled her eyes as she talked to her mother. It wasn’t as though she didn’t like her mother; she loved her mother. It was the fact that her mother called every morning since she had left.

“I was wondering how the Princess of Star City was spending her first night away from her kingdom.” The truth of her mother’s words haunted Felicity.

She was the first and only heir to the Star City throne. Her Kingdom was in financial trouble and she had to figure out what to do to increase their income. She was being strained to the thinnest. She only had a few more weeks in Starling City to figure out a plan, or something else would have to happen.

“Mother.” Felicity rolled her eyes. She didn’t need to be reminded who she was and what her responsibilities were. She already knew them. “I’m doing just fine.” She said.

“Remember, if you don’t find a solution to our kingdom’s decline in economy then we must marry you off to a wealthy prince.” Her mother reminded her. Felicity groaned and felt like she was suffocating with all the information she had to remember and the consequences if she didn’t fulfill her task.

“Yes mother.” Felicity said before saying her goodbyes and sighed heavily. Felicity collapsed onto her bed, her hand meeting her forehead. This was going to get complicated. 


	2. Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun. Sorry it isn't as long as the other chapter, but it will get longer.   
> Enjoy xx

_Felicity didn’t believe her mother’s words. Their Kingdom in trouble? Don’t be ridiculous. It was an absurd idea. They were always a great kingdom, they could get back on their feet soon._

_“Felicity, please stop looking so confused, it’s worrying.” Her mother rolled her eyes, an arm resting on the rest of the chair. She rubbed her temple with her rested hand, probably comforting her own aching head over this whole dilemma._

_“Mother, please listen to me.” Felicity started, stepping up to her mother. She was resting in her throne area, and it was rare for Felicity to be allowed to do so, but after many years with no king, Felicity had less restrictions placed upon her. “We need to get money, that is most evident.” Felicity explained, and her mother’s attention became more focused. “So, why don’t I go to Starling City. They’ve always had a thriving economy. If I seek out some businesses, I could arrange for some good initiative to instill in our people.” Felicity’s passion for this idea was getting her blood pumping._

_It had been a long time since Felicity had ideas that she was passion about. She cared so much for her kingdom, but it was as though everyone forgot that she was to become heir. Whenever there were meetings on how the kingdom should run, Felicity’s ideas were also disregarded; she was getting impatient. She knew her kingdom and it’s worth, but when people thought they ‘knew best’, they were wrong and Felicity knew it._

_“That’s a well and good idea, but darling, do you really think it’ll be enough?” Her mother said and Felicity couldn’t take being ignored again._

_“Mother, please, for once, listen to me!” Felicity shouted, and her mother sighed, sensing Felicity’s frustration. “I know how to help us, I do. Give me this chance to help our kingdom before I become queen.” Felicity reminded. Felicity was due to queen in a few months as her mother’s role of acting Queen was coming to an end. Felicity didn’t mind the fact that her mother was the queen at present time, because her Father was the true ruler of the land. Her mother was a noble woman, but didn’t have claim on the throne. Though, Felicity was of age to become queen, Felicity didn’t feel it was right as of yet to become Queen. It was a complicated time in their kingdom._

_“And you know this is our last chance. If this doesn’t work, marrying is the only way we will get money and a stable economy to keep our kingdom amongst the great.” Her mother reminded her. Marrying was the most logical choice, but Felicity wasn’t keen on it._

_“Yes. I understand” Felicity sighed, rolling her eyes in a huff._

_“Please figure out what we can do, Felicity.” Her mother said, and Felicity nodded, making her way from her mother’s throne. “I know marrying is not in your plans at this moment, but it could be our only possibility.” It wasn’t as though Felicity didn’t want to get married, it was the idea that she needed another person to save her Kingdom. She was smart and knew how things worked, she could do it._

_And she knew, marrying a prince would probably be the ideal option, which could mean the likelihood that he would try rule over the two kingdoms himself. Felicity didn’t need that pressure put on her, to try and prove herself to her kingdom._

_***~*~*** _

Felicity didn’t know what she was doing with Oliver. She didn’t have time to flirt, but seeing him at the bar last night, she just needed to see him smile once. And then it kept hanging on his face and she couldn’t help but fall deeper and deeper into its enticements. It took everything in her not to kiss him when he was dropping her off at her apartment.

She peered through the crack in her door, and heard someone walking down the stairs. She could either wait or go now and hope it isn’t Oliver. She decided on the riskier approach, because if it was Oliver, he could wait for her downstairs, and she didn’t need that over thinking to go on. She opened the door quickly, shutting it just as fast behind her. She started down the stairs, watching her step in her heels.

“Felicity?” She heard a voice say excitedly behind her. She stopped mid-step and cursed her awful timing. She looked behind her, seeing Oliver slipped the scarf around his neck and stuffing his hands into his pockets. She was just frozen. How was she supposed to explain what she was doing? She had to go see the market to see how they have been handling businesses under their Kingdom’s law.

“Oliver, hey. Sorry, I have some things to do.” Felicity continued down the stairs, but Oliver was pinned to her side. Felicity’s heart was beating just a little faster, her breath getting caught in her throat.

“Why don’t I join you? Just to help out?” He asked, his hands finding the inside of his pockets.

“Uh, I don’t know, I don’t want to take you away from your day.” Felicity tried to give him an out, tried to get him away from her as best she could. She needed to be alone, to be away from him so she could figure things out for her kingdom. _Why was he distracting her._

“Nonsense. It’ll be fun.” Oliver said and Felicity could feel a new amount of pressure being laid down on her. “And plus, I will take you out for dinner. Everything on me, I promise.” Now that sounded tempting. Felicity sighed reluctantly, giving into his plea of dinner.

“You’re going to have to be the perfect gentlemen because I have a lot of things to do today.” Felicity warned. Oliver smiled wider, jumping off the last few steps to open up the main door to the building for her. She laughed and followed Oliver, buttoning up the final buttons of her naive coat.

They started walking down the street, the air was cool, but not as sharp as it had been at night. Oliver stayed close to Felicity, offering to buy her breakfast in case she didn’t have any. She had, but she said a coffee would be just fine. As oliver went to a coffee shop, Felicity went inside some other stores, asking them how the kingdom has funded them for an investigative journal piece.

“Thank you for your time.” Felicity called over her shoulder as she exited the shop. Felicity missed the step out from the shop, tripping and a loud squeak came out of her mouth. But she didn’t hit anything hard, or rough; instead, a strong pair of arms caught her. Felicity looked up and saw Oliver looking at her concerned. Felicity scrambled on her feet, feeling the heat on her cheeks burning. She turned away from Oliver for a second before realising she was still holding onto his arms.

Felicity was flustered and moved herself away from Oliver. “Sorry about that.” Felicity blushed and started to walk down the road. Oliver picked up his step, walking to her and handed her the coffee he had in his hands.

“You almost made me spilled the drinks.” Oliver chuckled. Felicity took the paper cup and took a sip from the lid.

“Sorry about that.” She apologised and let the hot beverage give a reason to heat up her face, distracting from her already bright red face. Oliver chuckled; he must have noticed her lame attempt of covering up her embarrassment. Felicity smirked, throwing her hip to the side, and bumping Oliver as they walked.

They stayed close after that, chatting and getting to know each other. Felicity told him about not knowing exactly what happened to her father, that he died in the night of a heart condition and it was only herself and her mother. They were running a ‘family-business’ and it was currently struggling, was the lie she told Oliver, not sure how else to explain the predicament she was in.

Oliver then told her about his family. He was the eldest son, with a young sister named Thea was wild and funny and could hold her own, so his protective nature was sometimes put to the test. He had a loving mother and father, but once he brought up his father, he stopped talking about him. It was as though it was a touchy subject for him. Felicity didn’t want to overstep; so she changed the subject.

They were both sort of in between jobs, Oliver trying to find a job that he would enjoy, but unfortunately set into the family business. He said accounting, but Felicity could tell that Oliver wasn’t an accountant. He didn’t seem to know numbers, but he was kind and smart, so maybe he was just too charming to see him working in that formal setting.

Oliver stopped them outside a store. Felicity looked at it, the strong smell of chocolate emitting from the store. “Let’s go get some chocolate.” He asked, his face growing in anticipation. Felicity chuckled, the idea of going in there when she has other things to do made her really frustrated, but she played along with it. Oliver went inside and got a few bars of chocolate, made specially at this store. Oliver came out and broke a piece off for her, holding it up.

“C’mon, you haven’t had chocolate until you’ve tried _this_ chocolate. It’s amazing.” Felicity rolled her eyes but took the piece of chocolate from his hand. She placed it in her mouth and began to eat it. The texture and taste were amazing, and Felicity’s eyes widened as the taste got more satisfying.

“Oh my god!” Felicity said and grabbed the block of chocolate off of Oliver. He laughed loudly and they walked down the street.

They spent most of the day out and about, just going around to other stores, looking at everything they had. When Oliver wasn’t looking, Felicity would ask questions of the store owners and they gave some really good information of kingdom policies. When she got home, she would have to call her mother and tell her all the news she learnt that day.

They had a short dinner, continuing to chat, but it was difficult at times as Felicity wanted to mention things about her home, but couldn’t do so without giving away that she lived in a mansion with butlers and maids. Felicity would clear her throat when she forgot, and merely said she had one nanny that she called ‘Hannah’.

As they were walking back to their apartment, Oliver found an ice cream truck that was stuck on the side of the road. He went over and they found out that his tyre had burst and he was having trouble getting the new tyre on. Oliver, being the noble soul he is, went to work, helping the man get the tyre in place.

In exchange for his helpful deed, the man offered free ice cream for both of them. It was late and they didn’t stay for dessert at the restaurant, so what the hell. They walked home, taking a few licks as they talked. Felicity felt so tempted to do something, and she was overcome by this feeling that would not go away whenever Oliver would go to eat his ice cream. She went for it. The next time Oliver raised the ice cream to his lips, Felicity pushed the back of his hand, and shoved the ice cream into his face.

“Did you seriously shove an ice cream in my face.” Oliver scoffed. Felicity began to laugh wildly, so much in fact, her own ice cream dropped to the ground. She didn’t care though, she couldn’t stop laughing at Oliver’s face covered in chocolate ice cream.

“I feel like it’s an improvement.” She managed to say during her laughs. Oliver’s ice cream fell to the ground and Felicity laughed harder.

“Very funny. Can you help me get this off?” Oliver protested, and Felicity tried to die down her giggles.

“Come here.” She said, still giggling. She placed her hands either side of his face, taking a tissue from her purse and wiping his face. Oliver looked at her smiling, his hand falling onto her waist as she wiped his face clean. “All better.” Felicity bit her lip, turning away from him and shying her face away, knowing her cheeks were burning.

_***~*~*** _

“I had an...amazing day.” Felicity said as they got to her door. She did as she did the first night, leaning against the doorframe, biting her lip. “Thank you.” Felicity fluttered her eyes. Oliver’s face was full of wanting and eagerness, Felicity couldn’t help but give in.

Oliver reached up, his hand guiding behind Felicity’s neck, but she was already leaning in; there was no assistance required. Their lips touched, an instant spark electrified Felicity’s lips and continued it’s electricity as their lips became more intimate. Felicity’s hand clutched around Oliver’s arm. She didn’t realise she wanted to kiss him so much until it was happening.

Felicity’s back hit the door, and Oliver’s hands wandered behind her back, pulling her waist into his. Oliver’s lips were being desperate, needing to continue to kiss her. Felicity’s hands hung onto Oliver, clutching tighter to his arm and the other pulling at his hair. Felicity broke the kiss, falling back into the door and catching air.

“I should go to bed.” Felicity said reluctantly. She didn’t want to leave, she wanted to keep kissing Oliver but it was too much, too soon. She knew that.

“You’re killing me.” Oliver whispered against her lips, and Felicity could feel herself growing weaker. She lifted a hand between her own mouth and his. She could feel her chest becoming heavy, needing to continue to kiss Oliver.

“Trust me, Oliver. You have no idea how much this is hurting me.” Felicity whispered, her shaking hand near her mouth. Oliver’s hand gripped around hers, feeling her quiver.

“You’re shaking.” Oliver whispered back, and Felicity bit her lip.

“Kiss me again to make it stop.” She asked, and Oliver quickly moved Felicity’s hand. His lips met hers, taking her face into his hands. His lips began running along her jaw and down her neck, and Felicity gasped, unable to keep it within her. His lips were intoxicating and knew how to do things that Felicity had never experienced before.

Oliver’s lips separated from her skin and Felicity couldn’t help but pout. Felicity looked at Oliver, who was straightening up jacket. He was getting flustered and Felicity could see that he wanted it so much, but it was getting out of hand; they needed to stop.

“I should go. Goodnight Felicity.” Felicity couldn’t breathe and watched Oliver walked up the next floor and go into his apartment. She didn’t want it to be over, everything about them, their time together was perfect. She could see herself falling for his guy, and she couldn’t let him slip through her fingers so easily. She walked up the stairs and got to his door, knocking wildly. Oliver opened the door, his brow knitted in confusion.

“Don’t say anything. Just kiss me.” Felicity demanded and Oliver complied. The door shut behind Felicity, and she was forced up against it. Oliver’s lips trailed down her jaw again, and her hand ran up and through his hair. She took a handful of his hair and was whimpering slightly. She tried to dull her voice, but she couldn’t help it, it just escaped her lips. His hand ran around her waist, his fingers digging deep into her hip.

“Felicity.” Oliver said against her skin and Felicity knew it was their peak at this point. They didn’t want to ruin whatever they had going for them with sex. Felicity was breathing heavily, releasing his hair and feeling a heat rushing over her.

“You better be thinking of me when you go to sleep tonight.” Felicity whispered, taking Oliver’s face into her hands. She pressed her lips to his, softly and delicately, ignoring all reason and just feeling what she needed to feel.

“No doubt.” Oliver said as his lips parted from Felicity’s.

 


	3. Sledgehammer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT GUYS I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANY OF MY FICS IN LIKE A MONTH AND I AM SO SORRY. I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH UNI I'VE BARELY HAD TIME TO DO ANYTHING. THIS WAS LIKE THE ONLY SPARE TIME I HAD AND I JUST WANTED TO MAKE YOU GUYS HAPPY AND UPDATE IT I'M SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG.   
> I will be back to updating regularly around May 22nd cause for 1, it's my birthday, and 2, I officially finish my first semester then. So I should be back by then. hopefully. but please be patient with me. I'm so sorry. Please enjoy this chapter though.

Two days had passed and Oliver and Felicity had yet to speak of the kiss, and had yet to exchange more. It was driving Felicity insane. It also didn’t help that Felicity only had a week and a half left on her trip to Starling City. If Oliver was going to make a move, she needed it soon. But, then again, she could easily initiate it. She was going to drive herself nuts if she kept thinking about sleeping with Oliver.

Felicity took herself from her bed, a yawn escaping past her lips and suppressed in the back of her hand. She moved across the old floorboard, her feet barely able to get off the hardwood. She tied her hair back and grabbed her coffee mug from its place by the sink. She fixed up her singlet shirt and made sure her pajama pants weren’t hanging on her legs weirdly.

She grabbed her keys and headed up the stairs to Oliver’s apartment. After their kiss, it was like things clicked into place, knowing their boundaries with one another and the one things Felicity was certain of - there were going to be more kisses coming for her. She came to his door, knocking on it twice and Oliver answered with a beautiful smirk gracing his terribly tempting lips.

“Hey you.” Oliver said, reaching forward and taking the mug from Felicity’s hand. Oliver seemed to make amazing coffee, and she wasn’t just saying that because she liked him, he honestly made amazing coffee that woke Felicity up just the right amount.

“Hi yourself.” She smiled, following Oliver as he went to his kitchen. He was dressed in a checkered blue shirt with grey jeans and a pair of nice shoes to go with it. “What are you doing today?” Felicity asked after noticing the small things about what he was wearing why he was up and in actually clothes this morning. He was going to do something today and he had plans he had to tend to.

“I’m going to see my sister, she’s coming to the city.” He said, his back towards Felicity as he poured the hot water into her mug. He turned around and handed Felicity her hot cup of coffee. She smelled it, taking in the aroma that had a hint of caramel to it.

“Well, you should be having a good day, shouldn’t you?” She said, taking a sip and began to shuffle back to her own apartment.

“Actually, I thought you might like to tag along.” Oliver said over Felicity’s shoulder. She turned to him, a curious look gracing her brow. “Thea loves meeting new people and plus she wants to meet you.” He bit his lip nervously and took a sip from his mug.

“Your sister knows me?” Felicity asked, a small smirk creeping onto her lips as she stepped towards him. Oliver scoffed,his hand rubbing the back of his his neck as he became embarrassed.

“I may have mentioned you briefly over the phone and she got excited and begged me to tell her more. I can’t seem to say no to her.” He explained quickly, and Felicity could feel her cheeks growing into a shade of red.

“I don’t want to interrupt your time too much, so maybe a quick chat?” She said and Oliver moved his mug forward with a small nod of his head.

“I’d love it.” Oliver smiled and Felicity tapped her mug against his.

**_*~*~*_ **

Felicity looked at herself in the mirror, not knowing why she was so nervous, but the feeling was there. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a black shirt and a brown leather jacket, fixing up her glasses on her face as she inspected herself.

She went up to Oliver’s apartment, knowing Thea was already there as Felicity heard her walk up the stairs. Felicity knocked on the door, her hands finding each other behind her back as she waited for Oliver to answer the door. He opened it moments later, a large smile appearing on his face. Felicity responded in kind and walked inside. She took small steps inside until Oliver came behind her, his hand resting on her back. She couldn’t help but catch her breath, not expecting it to happen. She turned to Oliver who had his attention to somewhere in front of Felicity, but she couldn’t help but stare at Oliver. He glanced down at Felicity, his smile growing once more.

“Thea, this is Felicity.” He announced, still looking at Felicity, but Felicity thought it better that you looked at the person she was being introduced to. She looked at Thea and Felicity smiled politely, but there was something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. There was something so familiar about Thea, maybe it was her hair, or the way she smiled. It was probably the resemblance to Oliver that made Felicity wonder. Thea stood from her stool at the kitchen bench and walked towards Felicity. She extended her hand and smiled at Felicity, and she too smiled at Thea.

“Hi, I’m Thea of Starling-” She began to introduce, and Felicity’s brow narrowed. Oliver cleared his throat and went to Thea’s side.

“Thea.” He whispered angrily to his sister, like she had admitted to a secret she wasn’t supposed to share. Felicity looked between the siblings, wondering what exactly was going on.

“Sorry, I tend to joke around a lot. I was going to pretend I was the Princess of Starling Kingdom. How ridiculous of a notion.” Felicity nodded, but as the two exchanged looks between each other, she doubted they were telling the truth. There was something she didn’t know.

“I’ve heard they’re a really nice family.” Felicity nodded.

“As have I.” Thea said, a forced smile placed on her lips. Obviously this topic was something she wanted to talk about, but Felicity was unsure as to why. It was best to change the subject as soon as possible.

“So what do you do?” Felicity said quickly and Thea’s attention soon focused again, a small spark igniting in her eye.

“I’m not doing anything at the moment, but I desperately want to run my own bar.” She admitted, and as Oliver looked down at his sister in surprise, it was clear that he didn’t know about this plan.

“You didn’t tell me that.” Oliver said and Thea shrugged, picking up her purse from the benchtop.

“Well, you have more important things on your mind right now.” Thea said and walked past Oliver.

“Woah, that’s amazing, did you have any idea what design you’d go with?” Felicity asked, and Thea came to her side. They walked out the door together and began to discuss Thea’s ideas about her bar and how she wanted to run it.

**_***_ **

Felicity was only supposed to spend a small amount of time with them, but she never seemed to leave or do anything else; it was like she actually liked spending time with them. Oliver was surprised about this. Oliver knew Felicity was nice, but she had this way of making things seem like they were perfect whenever she said them. She could suggest lunch in Oliver’s brain would have been like ‘ _That is the most amazing idea I’ve heard in my entire life._ ’ Felicity had done something to him.

Thea wanted to check out one of the places that Felicity knew of; it was an old bar that was up for sale and Felicity said it had some features that Thea may like. Oliver and Felicity waited outside, patiently waiting against either side of the doorframe.

“It was really good of you to talk to Thea about everything, even giving places in Starling and Star City. You know a lot about businesses here.” Oliver said after there was a prolonged silence between them. Felicity looked over at him, her beautifully sparkling eyes drawing him into her. He took a few steps forward, just a few feet from her and she placed her hands in her pockets as she blushed.

“I just wanted to read up, we might try expanding, but I do enjoy our little...business.” Felicity said, biting her lip lightly, her gaze dropping to the floor for a moment.

“Hey, thank you for sticking with us all day. I really appreciate it.” He said, his hand touching hers, just the small action seemed to make Felicity jump out of her skin in excitement.

“Oliver…” Her little breathless mention of his name drove him mad, he needed to do something. He took a step forward, closing the small gap that was already between them. He took her face into his hands and let his lips crash down onto hers. Felicity gasped, not entirely expecting Oliver to do so, but fell into the kiss easily. She rose on her toes and a hand landed on his chest, her other reaching around his back and pulling him towards her. Felicity must have felt Oliver’s heart beating like a sledgehammer; he knew it was beating fast and harder, there was no way she couldn’t feel it.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Oliver heard Thea say, and they quickly separated. That was one way to be caught kissing someone.

“I think there’s another place down the street, I’ll lead the way.” Felicity said quickly, pinning back her hair and taking a few steps in front of Thea and Oliver. They kept walking and Oliver stared at Felicity, watching her walk and just taking her in. She was a miracle in a pair of tight jeans.

“Is she the one?” Thea whispered to Oliver. He looked down to her and she had a small smirk at the corner of her lips. “I mean, are you going to bring her home and make her your wife?” She asked and Oliver rolled his eyes. She was joking of course, but there was a small amount of seriousness in her voice.

“Thea,” Oliver said looking back at Felicity, who was fixing up her glasses. “It isn’t that simple.” He sighed and Thea groaned.

“She doesn’t know you’re a prince.” She whispered angrily. She had every right to be, as he was supposed to be finding a wife and this girl was beautiful and her head was in the right place to be a Queen. But Oliver knew things would change if he told her he was a Prince.

“I wasn’t going to announce it, okay.” He said and Thea hooked her arm around Oliver’s.

“By the way you two were kissing back there, there is something between you and you need to tell her before things get too serious.” She warned, and Oliver felt a small sense of guilt welling up in his chest. He was, after all, lying to Felicity about who he really was. “Oliver, she can’t just be a girl you fuck and leave.” Oliver looked down at Thea in shock, and she knocked him with her hip. “She’s special and you know it.” She remarked with a less playful tone; a tone which told him to consider Felicity as more than just a fling.

_***~*~*** _

Felicity sat at the kitchen bench as Oliver finished cleaning up dinner. Thea left in the afternoon and Felicity agreed to stop by for some dinner at Oliver’s. They hadn’t talked about the kiss, nor did he think they were going to. Oliver and Felicity chatted for a while, about different things they enjoyed, what they’re good at - just sort of, ‘getting to know you’ questions. It was comfortable.

It was around 10pm when they finally decided to call it a night. Felicity was making her way to his door when she turned around to him. She took in a deep breath and sighed heavily, as though she was gaining courage through her breath.

“I have like a week and a half left here, then I’m gone. So, do you want this to happen or not?” She said quickly, and Oliver stood in shock, unsure of how to answer it without giving himself away.

“I don’t know. Yes, but there is-” He tried to reason, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m done messing around. Either you want me now or I’m getting out of here.” Felicity said, but it was obvious that she was holding back her embarrassment of her demands.

“Felicity, I think we have some things to discuss before we do that.” He tried to say again, but Felicity’s face was becoming desperate. She knew Oliver’s answer, but was tired of waiting for him.

“Please stop talking.” She said quickly. “Please Oliver.” She echoed slowly. Oliver took a breath in.

“If this happens, there is no turning back. We can do this and it will forever change whatever we are.” He said and bit his lip, just waiting for her to say something. Anything. Anything at all would convince him to kiss her, to take her then and there.

“It changed the moment we kissed, so please, just...stop thinking.” Felicity begged, and Oliver kicked off his shoes before making his way to Felicity. He dropped slightly to pick Felicity up under her knee. He brought her up and kissed her passionately, holding her in place. There was no way they were turning back now.


	4. Love Me Like You Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Cliche is it now to name a chapter 'love me like you do' when there is a lot of smut? cause it just happened. Have fun. Very fun chapter to write. Another chapter coming soon, I promise. Hope you enjoy this chapter and comments would be greatly appreciated.  
> And enjoy. xx

Oliver’s hands ran over Felicity, and everything in her was begging for him. She had never felt this kind of longing before, and it was eating her away. She needed Oliver more than she had ever needed anyone. She may have been a princess, but she wasn’t innocent. She knew her way around the bedroom, although, in the eyes of Star City, she was as pure as a dove.

Felicity couldn’t help but purr as Oliver’s lips trailed down her neck. His lips were soft and with the aid of his tongue, she could feel desire pooling in his stomach. She grinded her hips against his, and Oliver moaned into her skin, his breath hot and harsh. He pinned her against the front door and she kicked off her boots as they wrapped around his hips.

“Felicity…” He began, and swiftly taking his shirt off, almost ripping the buttons clean from the material. Felicity shrugged out of her jacket and laid her hands either side of his face.

“Please, shut up. I talk too much and even I think you should shut up right now.” She said, and Oliver’s smile begged to be kissed. She lowered her mouth to his, starting soft then deepening quickly.

“God you’re amazing.” He said breathlessly against her lips. His hands ran up underneath her shirt, electrifying her skin as they warmed her back. Oliver took her shirt over her head, tossing it somewhere near the front door. He began walking towards a room towards the back of his apartment; Felicity guessed it was his bedroom. Felicity’s lips stayed locked with Oliver’s but there was a desperate need to breathe, the realisation hitting that whenever she kissed Oliver, she stopped breathing. She tore her lips away from his, intaking a sharp breath, and Oliver’s lips trailed down her neck.

Oliver sat down on the bed, Felicity’s knees sinking into the mattress either side of Oliver. His lips suckled at her neck, his tongue working over her skin as her head fell back. Felicity ground her hips against Oliver, a desperate act, that seemed to grow a need within Oliver.

Oliver turned them both over, Felicity pinned underneath him and his hand moving over her hip and down her thigh. He ran his hand back up her hip and going to edge of her pants. He unbuttoned them quickly, and then slowly ran his hand inside of them to push them down. His hands were hot and every time he touched her skin, Felicity breath would catch in her throat, unable to stay sane or calm.

Oliver took down her jeans and stared at Felicity for a moment, taking her all in as he sat on his knees. She felt a little self-conscious until Oliver bit his lip and leaned down to kiss her. It was delicate and slow, like he was savoring the moment and making sure he could remember each frame of it to play it back perfectly later.

Then, Oliver moved his lips down her chin, her neck, her chest, her stomach, until his shoulders touched either side of Felicity’s thighs. Oliver lifted his head and took the band of her underwear, sliding the material down her legs, and he began sinking back down between Felicity’s thighs.

In all honesty, Felicity had never been eaten out before. It wasn’t like she hadn’t thought about it, or that she didn’t want it, it was more to do with the fact that she usually had quick encounters with sex. And it wasn’t like she imagined how it feel, but fingering herself wasn’t what she expected getting eaten out would be. So, all of this was new to her, and it was exhilarating.

Oliver started with a tentative lick from her entrance to her clit. His breath was hot and it sent a flush running all over Felicity’s body. She placed her hands either side of her, a small intake of her breath with a slow bit to her lip. Oliver then placed his lips around her clit, running his tongue over a few times, circling it in just the right way to make her squirm. She tried lifting her hips up, but Oliver protested immediately by taking them and pinning them to the bed beneath. She whimpered, but she could feel Oliver’s lips spread into a grin against her thigh.

He soon dipped in a finger, sliding it in slowly, and Felicity’s fingers curled around the bedsheets beneath her. As Oliver’s lips mimicked a lick over her clit and another finger being added to his attempts to make Felicity come, she was whimpering and biting her lip. His fingers would curl and every time he ran his tongue over her clit, Felicity’s body would have a rush of small pleasure wash over her, ready for her to be set off.

One of Felicity’s hands moved from the bed and ran through Oliver’s hair. She tugged on his hair, almost out of instinct to do so and as Oliver’s tongue worked over her sex, her toes began to curl. She bit down hard onto her lip and could feel her climax almost breaking over her. Oliver must have felt her walls clamping around his fingers as he removed them and used his tongue to lick inside her entrance and his thumb to circle over her clit.

Felicity gasped loudly and her climax rushed over her, every nerve in her body on edge and on fire. Every wave washed over her and she couldn’t help but smile as she panted out her orgasm. Oliver seemed pleased with himself as his smile was firmly imprinted on the inside of her thighs.

Oliver sat up from the bed, removing his belt and kicking down his pants and boxers. Felicity could see that Oliver’s erection had been ready for some time by the way it was standing. Felicity swallowed hard, not expecting Oliver to be as big as he was, but there was a small part of her that begging for it, and that feeling was growing.

Oliver crawled up the bed, and knelt right in front of her spread legs. He began to lean down and Felicity’s heart was racing, unsure of what he was doing. She would prefer to use protection, especially considering she was a princess. Oliver reached to his dresser drawers and pulled out a condom to Felicity’s relief, though, she tried to not seem as relieved as she was. Oliver placed it on himself, taking barely any time to do so.

Oliver rubbed his tip over Felicity’s entrance, with a look of question covering his brow. Felicity gave a nod sitting up slightly to unclip her bra. She took it off slowly, watching Oliver’s reaction. He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of her and a small bite of his lip gave an indication as to how hard this was for him. He was holding himself together and in control for most of it, but as soon as the opportunity had arisen, he seemed to be nervous and unsure. And the last moments where Felicity took off her bra was all he needed to let loose, to break every rule he must have been making in his head.

He leaned down and let his lips cover hers, the taste of her own sex lacing his lips. His tip was at her entrance, then he slowly moved forward, taking a sharp breath in as he did so. Felicity wasn’t holding together much else either. She moaned and lifted her hips up to meet Oliver’s. He groaned as she did so and took a hand to her hip. He used it to pace himself, his lips still remaining near hers, kissing her whenever he felt the need. He started to thrust slowly, taking his time at first, savouring every thrust and every moan that Felicity would accompanied with it.

“Oliver, harder.” Felicity found herself moaning. Never in her life had she begged for someone to go harder, especially someone so thick. Oliver smiled before kissing her again. He began to give a furious and hard pace, thrusting harder each time he entered her. She reveled in the satisfaction of having him inside of her. Oliver made Felicity weak with a smile, but this was all new definition of weak.

Oliver’s thrusts became quicker and more desperate, and Felicity felt the same tingling feeling she did not so long before. Their moans were meeting and Oliver’s grunts were becoming harsher as he tried to reach his own climax. Felicity couldn’t hold it back anymore, and her orgams erupted, her eyes shutting tightly and a loud, unforgiving scream left her lungs.

Felicity’s walls clamping around Oliver must have drove him over the edge because he stopped thrusting and let his orgams take him, and to stop his own yelling, kissed Felicity desperately. Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing him to stay there as she moved her hips against him. She rode out their orgasm for them as Oliver struggled to breathe for a moment.

Oliver collapsed to her side, panting as wildly as she was, beads of sweat breaking over his forehead. He discarded of his condom to the trash near his bed, and Felicity instinctively cuddle up beside him. She was exhausted, but in a state of bliss, her hand running over Oliver’s chest, catching on scars.

“Where did you get all these scars?” Felicity asked. Oliver shifted a little before kissing the top of her head. He didn’t seem to want to talk about it, but he resigned quickly.

“I was in the army for a bit. I enlisted with a the royal guard and got sent off to war for a while.” He admitted and got the blankets from underneath them. He took them up and placed the material over them both. He took Felicity onto his chest again, her chin resting against it as he finished talking. “When I came back, I couldn’t bring myself to go back. My family needed me too much here and I gave everyone a heart attack when they saw all of these.” He smirked, but there was a dull spark in his eye that admitted to her that he witnessed enough war to last him a lifetime. Felicity rested her head down again, kissing his chest, and placing her arm around his torso.

“I’m happy you’re safe.” Was all she could think of to say. Oliver hummed and the two soon drifted off to sleep.

 

**_*~*~*_ **

****

“I have to admit something to you.” Oliver said to Felicity in the morning as she woke. It wasn’t exactly what she was used to, and didn’t know what to make of it in her sleepy state. She rubbed her eye and nodded for Oliver to continue. “After these two weeks are up. I’m leaving. I won’t be in Starling city anymore. I just don’t want you or me to get too into this when it’s not going to last.” He said cautiously, his lips going tight as he tried to gauge her response. Felicity yawned before sitting up, the blanket pinned to her chest as she was starting to wake up.

“I’m going back to Star City in a week or so, so I was going to say the same thing.” She truthfully mentioned. She was happy that they both got the one of the elephants in the room out of the way. But it was curious as to why he was leaving around the same time as she was.

“Just sex and hanging out?” He asked, a brow raised.

“Just sex and hanging out.” She repeated, a small smirk appearing on her face. He smiled back, with a chuckle erupting before he spoke.

“It’s going to be hard not falling for you when you’re so damn perfect.” He flirted and Felicity rolled her eyes. She ran a finger under his chin, bringing it closer to her.

“Shut up and use your mouth for better things.” She said before letting her lips catch his. Oliver smiled against her lips, and began leaning down on Felicity, forcing her to drop down to the bed below. She crashed into the pillows as Oliver continued to kiss her, and a growing need for him to be inside her once more, arose.

This feeling was drowned out by Felicity’s phone blaring on the floor where her pants were. They both seemed to groan in unison and Felicity shuffled to the end of the bed to reach her pants. She rummaged through them quickly to catch the end of the vibrating phone and answer it. It was her mother.

“Mother, uh, why are you calling?” Felicity asked nervously. Oliver coming over her shoulder, kissing it and Felicity felt desire pool in her belly again.

“Sweetheart, there has been news on some businesses in Starling City expanding, but I haven’t heard a word from you about it.” She heard her mother say, but it was becoming increasingly more distracting as Oliver remained over her shoulder.

“Hey, who’s on the phone?” Oliver said, and Felicity knew for sure her mother heard him talk. She had to get rid of her quickly.

“Uh, Mother, I’m with someone right now, I’m gonna have to call you back.” Felicity said in a panic, unsure of what else to say.

“I think you can say you’re more than just _with_ someone.” Oliver smirked against her skin, and began kissing up her neck.

“Who was that? Are you with a man? It’s the morning Felicity.” Her mother practically yelled down the phone and Felicity’s nerves were at an all time high. “Felicity! You know you can’t do that! Are you at least using protection?” Her mother questioned and Felicity was about to be sick; this was a ridiculous conversation and Felicity couldn’t handle it.

“Mother! I will discuss this with you later, but for now, I have to go.” Felicity said quickly and hung up her phone. She turned to Oliver, a crease in her brow and a smirk arising on Oliver’s face at his own satisfaction. “Did you seriously have to do that?” She said. Oliver moved closer to her, his hands landing on her hips as he leaned in close to her.

“Yes. It was completely,” He whispered, his lips landing on hers. “And utterly,” Another kiss was laid on her lips, a small smile appearing on her face. “Necessary.” Oliver finished and placed another kiss. And another. And oh, so many more.


	5. Everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beginning to name all my chapters after songs and I regret nothing. I'm trying to write some more in the next few days, so this chapter isn't as long as I planned. There was supposed to be smut, but no such luck, and I'm sorry people. But here is the next chapter. Might be a bit crap and I'm sorry. I'm working on it. I also feel really insignificant as an olicity writer cause..well.. HAVE YOU READ ALL THE OTHER FICS HOLY SHIT MAN. But i'm trying, I promise.   
> Anyways.   
> Enjoy xx

Oliver didn’t move from his bed all morning. Felicity and Oliver had been inseparable since ‘getting together’ not three days before. Since in turn meant that they only have three more days to spend together. Felicity was curled at his side, her sleeping state as beautiful as her awake one. She was flawless and everything about her took him by surprise. He learnt that Felicity spent some time with computers and learning about how to hack in her studies, she was homeschooled for a time then went to school and had found out that her dad had left only a year before, which still caused her some pain. And even those little facts made him fall for her. He was falling for her; and god was he falling fast.

Oliver’s phone began to blare from his side table and hastily checked to see who it was. It was Thea. He answered it quickly. “Thea, hey.” He tried sounding more awake the what he was, but he didn’t know if it worked at all.

“Hey, Ollie, did you want to hang out?” She asked casually and Oliver gave a small sigh of relief.

“Oh, you’re still in town?” He asked, shifting in his bed, but forgetting for just a moment that Felicity lay at his side. She awoke and her eyes fluttered open, and soon recognised that Oliver was on the phone.

“Is that Thea? Tell her I say hi!” She asked loudly, and rose from the bed, stretching enough that the covers fell from her naked body. They moved down her curves and eventually hit the bed. Oliver bit his lip as he watched Felicity head out of the bedroom, taking a robe with her.

“Ollie, is that Felicity?” He heard Thea’s voice and it brought him back to the conversation at hand.

“Uh, yeah. Stopped by for breakfast.” He lied, rubbing his eye and clearing his throat, immediately regretting it, knowing full well that his sister knew his tells.

“Or maybe she never went home.” She scoffed and Oliver rolled his eyes, running a hand over his hair.

“Thea.” He warned her. “You’re not going to tell mom and dad right?” He whispered into the phone. It wasn’t like he was ashamed of Felicity, it was the opposite; if his father and mother found out about her, they would find out everything about her and make sure she was a good bride for Oliver, he didn’t need to force his life onto her.

“That’s your problem to deal with. Especially when this week is done. Four more days, brother.” She warned him in return, and Oliver groaned. “I’ll leave you to your day. Please, just, don’t let this girl slip through your fingers.” She asked and they said their goodbyes, a small tug of guilt striking Oliver.

How was he supposed to tell Felicity about his life now? He was a prince. Would she even believe him or would she merely accept it and be angry at him for not telling her? There were so many questions that whipped around his head. He got up from his bed, tossing on a pair of tracksuit pants and walking to the kitchen. Felicity stood at the kitchen bench, leaning on it and tapping her foot against the ground. Her robe was tied in at her waist tightly and she just looked perfect. How was he meant to leave her when she was all he thought about since coming to Starling City.

Oliver went behind Felicity as she read the newspaper on the counter and ate her toast. He wrapped his arms around her waist and his chin falling to her shoulder. “Felicity. You have to stop making yourself so damn irresistible. It’s going to make leaving you so much harder.” He said, kissing her neck. She moaned slightly before speaking.

“Maybe that was my intention all along.” She turned to him, a smirk gracing her beautiful lips. Oliver kissed her softly; it was short and sweet, just enough to make his morning everything he needed.

_***~*~*** _

The next morning, as Felicity was lying next to him, he had the overwhelming desire to have Felicity, to take her and never let her go. He moved over her, his hands falling either side of her, just hovering over her. He didn’t know how to start, didn’t know how to make his intentions clear without her thinking the worst of him.

He leaned down slowly, his heart beating quickly in his chest and then finally, his lips softly caught her bottom lip. It didn’t last long, just long enough for Felicity to recognise that she wasn’t dreaming. When Oliver rose above Felicity again, her eyes were fluttering open, like they did most mornings, and she stretched, a smile filling up her lips.

“What are you doing you crazy thing?” She asked sleepily.

“I lied. I can’t do this whole ‘Just sex and hanging out’ thing. Felicity, I don’t know what you’ve done to me but I’ve never felt like this before.” He felt himself confessing, and Felicity’s eyes kept widening. She sat up quickly, bringing the blanket up with her. Her back was against the headboard and her face breaking out into a bashful red tone.

“Oliver, we agreed we couldn’t do this. We’re never going to see each other again.” She explained, but she didn’t seem confident with her words, like she was second guessing herself and wondering if she believed them. Oliver moved up again, just kneeling in front of her, his hand running up her thigh.

“I take it back. I know you feel something too.” He urged her to let herself feel what she was feeling. He nudged his nose against hers, and she whimpered slightly. “Give into it, Felicity.” He whispered to her.

“I already have.” She muttered in a breathless mess. She reached around Oliver’s neck, bringing his lips down to hers, and the passion overtook them both. Oliver moved his arm around Felicity’s waist, his fingers digging into her skin as his overwhelming desire that pooled within him grew.

**_*~*~*_ **

Felicity rolled over, panting. To be honest, it was a great thing to wake up to; morning sex, that is. But Oliver still had the questions floating around his head and the overwhelming urge to be closer to Felicity. He knew that she was right by his side, and even when they were having sex, it was like she was slipping away from him. He knew what it was though; his mind had already decided that Felicity was gone, that she was never going to be with him again and he couldn’t hold onto her for much longer. He hated it.

“Don’t leave. Please, don’t leave.” He said out loud, and looked over to Felicity. She was still trying to steady her breathing when she looked over at him.

“I can’t stay, Oliver, you know that.” She managed to get out, her words being jolted by her breath.

“I don’t know what I’d do when you’re gone.” He admitted and Felicity’s eyes grew sadder. She rolled onto her side, falling against Oliver. She kissed his chest, tracing the outline of his tattoo.

“You’ll find a beautiful girl and have her for the rest of your days.” She said, her breath hitting his chest and heating it up as she breathed.

“And will you find another man to spend each day with you?” He remarked, a small part of him growing jealous of the man that gets to spend the rest of his life with her. She was this light that could never be burned out, and Oliver loved being burned by it; He wanted to burn right along side her.

“I can’t be alone forever.” She scoffed. Oliver leaned down, kissing the top of her head and sighed softly.

“Just alone until I find you again.” He smiled and Felicity’s hand stopped tracing his chest. It’s soothing rhythm kept him at peace but his words obviously weren’t the right ones. Felicity rolled back over, her back against the bed and her gazing falling to the ceiling.

“You are breaking my heart here. We agreed, Oliver. You know that.” She sighed and Oliver resigned to the outcome; though he didn’t want to, he just didn’t want to hurt Felicity anymore. He looked up at the ceiling as they now lay parallel to one another.

“I know. I’m sorry.” He said reluctantly. He didn’t have the courage to say anything more, anything that could tear them apart and cause a rift between them.

**_*~*~*_ **

And it was just like _that_ , the three other days they had together were gone. It was late in the afternoon when Oliver’s car came for him. Felicity stood on the top stair of the entrance to the building, her foot knocking repeatedly against the doorframe. They didn’t speak about wanting each other to stay, wanting to see each other again but merely stayed together, enjoyed each other’s company.

But it was now that the goodbyes would have to start. Felicity didn’t make eye contact with Oliver until he finally sighed and picked up her chin. He tilted his head to the side and it was the first time he heard her sniff, and realising she was avoiding his eye because she was close to tears.

“I’m gonna miss you, Oliver.” She whimpered. Oliver reached up, his hand meeting her cheek and his thumb rubbing it. Her own hand caught his, holding onto it as tightly as she could.

“You have no idea how much I’m going to miss you.” He said, a sigh escaping him and a desperate part of him screaming to never let her go. “I’ll call you?” He resigned to say. His inner voice was kicking him at that exact moment. He was a fool and he damn well knew it.

“If you think I won’t answer, you are very wrong.” She sniffed, but soon a laugh escaped her lips. Oliver stepped up onto the same step as Felicity, and cupped her face. Oliver pressed his lips to Felicity’s, a spark running up his spine. It was an unusual feeling, like he had been waiting his whole life for this one kiss to happen. And finally, it was here, and it was everything. Felicity’s hands reached to either side of Oliver’s face, her height rising as she got on her toes.

They pulled apart, but their fingers clung onto each other, not wanting to let go or leave each other any time soon. Felicity’s nails were digging into him like she could never be removed from him again, and he doubted his own nails felt any different.

“And whatever you hear about me, promise me you won’t hate me.” He found himself saying quickly. Felicity gave a small chuckle, shaking her head and shrugging.

“I don’t know what that’s supposed to mean, but I promise I won’t.” Oliver gave one last kiss to her lips, making sure to remember the exact way her lips moved, the way she tasted and how much he cared for her. He was tearing himself apart. He separated from Felicity and moved down the stairs, and moved into the car waiting for him.

Oliver sat down in the car, and soon it started to roll down the street and away from the apartment building. Oliver kept his eye on Felicity but eventually turned around to see his driver, and friend, John Diggle.

“Diggle.” Oliver gave as a one word greeting, and Diggle looked into the rearview mirror, nodding to Oliver.

“Oliver.” He said in return. “Who was the girl?” He asked quickly, just as Felicity was going out of sight. Diggle was one of the only people outside of his family that he could be completely truthful with, mainly because he knew when Oliver was lying. He respected Diggle and treated him as his friend because that’s what he was, a friend. He cared about Oliver, and in Oliver cared for Diggle in return, a mutual respect and understanding was what built their friendship in an equal way.

“Probably the love of my life.” Oliver admitted to Diggle, and finally to himself. He was growing to fall in love with Felicity, and it had been two weeks. It was impossible to judge that, but she was beautiful and amazing, and brought out so much in him that he never knew he had. She was an unbelievable force of nature that was bound to find Oliver and destroy him; and he would give in happily.

“And you’re leaving her here?” He said, a small raise in his voice, as if to say _‘Oliver, how can you be such a fucking idiot?’_

“I’m a prince, and I can’t let my life ruin hers. She’s too good for me.” Oliver rubbed the back of his neck, slouching into his seat more and letting his head hit the headrest.

“You’re a prince Oliver, I’m sure you’re just fine for her.” Diggle looked back in the mirror again and Oliver shook his head. He had to have more things on his mind now. He was supposed to live his life as a twenty year old before he became king. He was supposed to find a wife, and the only one he cared about in this point in time was standing in a doorway a few streets away. She could become queen, but _would_ she want that?

“Never. She’s perfect to me. She deserves to be happy.” Oliver said, believing that Felicity didn’t need to have the pressures of being a royal hanging over her. “The life and role of a King would only ruin that.” He said, and looked out the car window, wondering what his life would be like now. Would he ever feel as blissful and happy as he did with those two weeks with Felicity?


	6. Still Into You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYYYY ANOTHER UPDATE! You have no idea how long I've wanted to write this chapter holy shit guys. I really hope you like it cause i've been planning this for ages. I reckon it could have been done better, like I feel like it's a bit obvious but you'll read it and find out. Small bit of smut right at the end but yeah, it's there. i don't know how i feel about including it in this chapter tbh, but it's there. what can you do.  
> Anyways.   
> Enjoy xx

It had been three days since Oliver returned to Starling Kingdom. His father looked the same as he did the day Oliver left, but with a more enthusiastic outlook to teach Oliver about the kingdom and how to be a King. Oliver told his father and mother about Felicity but not mentioning her name, simply as ‘the girl that was unforgettable’. His father understood that she was good for him, but his mom seemed to understand why he was upset better than his father. He missed Felicity; she was something special and there was no one who could compare to her.

On this particular day, his mother and father had organised a meeting with a royal family. Oliver wasn’t sure from where, but they were supposed to be a good kingdom that they had great ties with. This was an arranged marriage, and Oliver had to commend his parents on their efficiency. Oliver stood at the throne by his father, his back facing the entrance to the hall. It wasn’t as though he didn’t want to meet a woman who would soon be his wife, just didn’t think he’d have to move on so fast. It was overwhelming.

They were told that the family was coming in and Oliver’s hand found the top of his father’s throne...that would soon become his. “Oliver,” his father mentioned to him. “She’s a lovely girl, I’m sure. Just give it time for the feelings to happen.” He lifted his hand to Oliver, and Oliver took his hand from the throne, taking his father’s in a small handshake. It was simple, but it was a reassuring touch he needed, especially from his father.

There was a clatter for heels against the marble floors and a few whispers amongst some of the workers, who were excited to the new coming royals. Finally, the clattering stopped and just at the foot of the throne area, Oliver guessed. His mother stood from her throne to announce the guests.

“Oliver, please meet the Queen of Star City and her daughter.” Oliver turned to see the two women and his heart stopped in his chest. It was Felicity. “Felicity, was it?” His mother mentioned and Oliver’s attention turned to her, flicking back and forth between the two women. “It’s been so many years since our families have seen each other.” His mother went from her throne to Felicity and her mother. They all curtsied in front of one another and Oliver’s father nudged Oliver to bow. He did so and he looked upon Felicity, her hair falling loosely around her shoulders. She didn’t try to hide her face, but she did avoid his eye, only letting her eyes to catch Oliver for a soul ripping second.

“Star City?” Oliver asked just trying to get his head around everything. He was inspecting Felicity, who wore a white top that just showed her midriff, and a floral red print skirt, matched with a pair of red pumps. Oliver had to admit, red was Felicity’s colour. She was standing there with a beautiful smile on her face, but like she had never met Oliver in her life. He doubted he looked the same.

“Yes, Oliver. We used to visit their kingdom many summers for meetings and you and Felicity got on so well. We almost considered getting an arranged marriage. I suppose we have.” Oliver didn’t understand for a moment, but was now starting to get the connection. Oliver’s family used to visit Felicity’s when they were younger, and he used to play with her, used to roam the ground of her home and chase each other until the day’s end. It was odd for Oliver to think that they had met before his time in Starling City. Oliver stayed staring at Felicity, which seemed to make Felicity somewhat uncomfortable.

“Your Majesties,” Felicity said stepping forward. She talked more formally than what Oliver remembered, and she held herself taller, her chest pushed out more to straighten up. “May I please have a walk with your son? I feel like it would benefit us both to get reacquainted after all this time.” She said sweetly, and it was a whole new side to Felicity that Oliver wasn’t used to.

“It only feels like a couple of days.” Oliver remarked, and Felicity shot him a look to warn him. He knew he shouldn’t have done that, but he was tempted to see her reaction. It wasn’t a good one.

“Yes, that does sound lovely. Oliver, take Princess Felicity for a stroll around the gardens.” Oliver’s mother said and looked over to Oliver to make him come down from the throne area. He walked down and stood face to face with Felicity, a happy greeting but with a hint of anger between them. He offered his arm to her, and she hooked her own arm around it as he started to lead her outside.

_******* _

_Felicity sat in the car with her friends Caitlin and Iris, who was listening to her talk on and on about Oliver, how she had never felt like this before. It was like he was a hurricane, coming into her life in a hurry and causing destruction along his way, and it was so beautiful to witness._

_“Smitten, are we princess?” Caitlin remarked, looking over at Iris, and the two giggled. Caitlin and Iris were Felicity friends since she was a child, they were nobles and knew everything about Felicity. They were almost like her ladies in waiting but the people that kept all her secrets and helped her but still holding every ounce of mutual respect that Felicity gave._

_“How am I going to explain this to my mother?” Felicity wondered aloud. It was a realisation she was just coming to and it tore through her mind. She had to explain to her mother why she was with the boy and how she had grown to…_

_She didn’t even know what she had grown to feel about him. She guessed love, but it was hard to compare it to other men in her life. She had friendships but never real relationships. One night stands, yes, but a true and lasting relationship, never. Not before Oliver. And even that wasn’t lasting._

_As soon as she arrived in Star City, she was told by her mother that she would have a marriage arranged. Felicity explained why they didn’t have enough information about how to keep the Kingdom running. Her mother was overjoyed to hear she found a boy, because her mother was a true romantic at heart. She wasn’t exactly pleased about Felicity sleeping with him, but she did ask an alarming amount of questions about what it was like._

__

**_*~*~*_ **

__

_“Mother, I told you about the boy in Starling. Do I really have to meet this prince? I’m just not ready for it.” Felicity had been badgering her mother ever since they got in the car. It had been three days since leaving Oliver. She still thought of him and her mother would stay in her room, helping her go to sleep without thinking leaving him was the biggest mistake she made. But what would he have said if he found out she was princess? Marry her for the little money she had? The title? She didn’t trust herself with those questions, especially when thinking the worst of someone._

_“Felicity, you didn’t find anything in that city to help us, so I have organised.” Her mother told her and guilt set in. Felicity didn’t bring it up again. They were getting out of the car and Felicity’s hands went tight. She was going to meet her future husband and she didn’t want to._

_They walked into the hall, her skirt hitting the base of her knees as she walked and the overwhelming need to race out as soon as possible. Her mother walked beside her, Felicity’s hand touching her mother’s for a moment, which forced her to look at her daughter. She nodded at Felicity and she took a breath, looking back at the King, the Queen and the Prince. The Prince was turned away from them, his shoulders strong and broad. He held himself strongly even with his back turned and kept his face just out of view from Felicity._

_“Oliver,” The queen started and Felicity’s eyes went wide. It couldn’t be. “Please meet the Queen of Star City and her daughter.” He turned, and it was Oliver. He was pinned together in a suit and jacket and looking regal. He looked like a Prince, and everything was starting to make sense. “Felicity, was it?” His mother mentioned and Felicity didn’t react much. She had to make sure she wasn’t making things obvious and when she looked over at Oliver, he seemed stunned but it could be mistaken for an awe-struck of beauty. “It’s been so many years since our families have seen each other.” His mother mentioned and Felicity was brought back to the conversation at hand._

_Everything else was a blur; even when she spoke, it didn’t seem real. Oliver walked up to her and it all felt like things were coming into focus as soon as he came up to her. He offered his arm, and she took it, a spark running through her as soon as she touched him. Even when every emotion she could think of was running through her, she still had the strongest feeling for him; so much affection and care, Felicity was still feeling for him._

**_***_ **

Oliver kept Felicity on his arm for a long time, almost a perfect picture of happiness, but he knew that they were both mad at each other. He led her around to a secluded part of the gardens, large trees arching around each other and flowers growing within to create a colourful gazebo.

“What the hell?” Oliver remarked quickly as they were out of sight. Felicity removed her arm from his and kept a large amount of space between them.

“What?” She sarcastically gasped. “Oh you mean the whole awkward moment where I find out the guy I’ve been sleeping with for the last two weeks has really been the heir to the Starling Throne?” Her attitude changed as she became closed off and angry, her brow narrowing at him.

“You’re a Princess!” He said, still processing everything. Felicity scoffed and put her hands on her hips.

“What was I supposed to say? ‘Oh hi, I know we just met in a bar, but I think you’re really hot and I’m a freaking princess who needs money for her kingdom.’ Yeah, I didn’t think so.” She kept a hushed voice in case others were listening in, as he would have done, and made sure whenever Oliver stepped, she was parallel to him. He had to say, she was very good at it. “And you shouldn’t be talking! You could have said something!” She raised her voice a little and Oliver stepped closer to her, forcing Felicity to fall back against the gazebo wall.

“Everyone in Starling City knows my reputation, if I told you, you would have tried to marry me the moment we got to your room.” He whispered to her, taking more steps towards her

“You think I’m that shallow?” She said, raising her chin in retaliation. Oliver’s heart started to beat faster, striking right against his ribs. Then fantasties started to whirl around his head. The last time he was this close to Felicity they had less clothes on and they were happy. But this anger had an edge that sparked something within him. All he could think about was kissing her hard and fast, hiking up that skirt and sliding his hand between her legs.

“No. I don’t. Not now. But I didn’t know then.” He swallowed, a sense of guilt washing over him. He was snapped out of his fantasies and brought back to the situation at hand. He would never think of her as a shallow girl who wanted him for a title. She was more than just a girl who entertained him; she took his heart and ran away with it, and there was no getting it back. He knew that for sure.

“And what about when you were leaving. Did you even consider it? Telling me the truth?” Felicity asked and Oliver backed away.

“Did you?” He questioned her and the question took her by surprise, much the way it took him by surprise. They went silent and nodded in agreement that this particular discussion was over. Oliver gestured back to the mansion and Felicity walked by Oliver’s side. She asked how his father was and he asked how her kingdom was; typical royal small talk. But they soon fell back into their normal wavelength; a quick joke, followed by flirty banter and a finish with Felicity’s gorgeous laugh. They cared for one another, and there was no way around the feelings they shared.  They were coming closer to the mansion when Felicity stopped.

“Oliver?” She asked in a low voice. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel anything for you.” She said, her eyes towards his feet. He stepped closer to her, his finger touching the bottom of her chin and raising it slightly.

“And I you.” He smiled and she did so in return. “Do you…” He started and became slightly bashful. “Do you think this is going to happen? This marriage?” He asked and Felicity looked at him for a moment, her mouth dropping open slightly, as though to think about the question.

“We should go back. They’ve probably talked enough.” She said finally and walked ahead of Oliver. His heart sank in his chest but he took a deep breath and followed Felicity into the mansion. As Oliver followed Felicity, the parents had finished chatting and brought their attention to both of them. They both stopped, curtsying and bowing respectfully before Felicity’s mother began to speak with Felicity.

“Felicity, we’re going to be staying in Starling Kingdom for a while. Isn’t that fantastic?” Her mother said excitedly, and Felicity put on a smile for everyone in the room.

“Terrific, Mother. Thank you, Your majesties, it’s very kind of you. I will enjoy spending time with you and your family.” Felicity curtsied to the parents in the room, turned towards Oliver, curtsied once more before being escorted to her own room. Oliver would later find out that her room was the one closest to his.

**_*~*~*_ **

_Oliver shifted in his bed. He couldn’t seem to find a comfortable sleeping position for quite some time and he was becoming increasingly more frustrated. He huffed and groaned loudly, finally resigning to the uncomfortable position he was lying in. He was on his back and his eyes closing slowly, fluttering to a close, when he felt two hand roam up his naked thighs. Oliver looked down at what was going on and saw Felicity crawling up to meet him face to face. She kissed him in a passionate and dominate move._

_“Felicity, what are you doing?” Oliver asked, breaking them apart, but his cock didn’t seem as worried about the situation as the rest of him was. His cock started to harden, the sensation running up his thigh._

_“Seeing if I can take your mind off of your situation here.” She whispered against his lips, kissing him again and moving her hand down his stomach. Her fingers gripped around his cock and Oliver bit onto Felicity’s lip, feeling himself grow harder. She took his tip, running it over her wet folds and he moaned into her mouth. She was driving him nuts._

_Finally, she let him slide into her. She began to move up and down, setting a pass, but soon rotating her hips to gain more friction. Oliver’s head hit his pillow and he gripped onto her hips. He would thrust into her occasionally, which aided in some moans from Felicity, but she was doing the bulk of the work. She began to quicken her pace, riding him harder and faster, her hand entangled in her hair. Oliver sat up, thrusting into her more than what he had tried before and catching one of her exposed nipples into his mouth. She purred as his tongue worked around her nipple and every thrust he gave to her made her walls clamp around his cock. She ground her hips against him harder and finally her walls were becoming increasingly tighter. She let out a long moan as she reached her climax and pushed Oliver down as she road it out. Oliver’s climax came a few moments later, his moans rough and harsh, and Felicity leaned down to him, kissing him in a long, passionate collision of lips._

**_*~*~*_ **

**  
**Oliver awoke quickly, his body weighed in a heavy sweat. Turns out, his fantasies hadn’t gone entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment to your hearts content! xx


	7. Reckless Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG, AND I APOLOGISE CAUSE THIS CHAPTER WAS GONNA BE LONGER, BUT I WANTED TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT TODAY CAUSE I HAVE SO MUCH STUFF ON BUT OMG, HAVE FUN, DON'T KILL ME.   
> enjoy xx

It seemed as though Oliver and Felicity had not left each other’s side. Oliver didn’t know what to make of it, in all honesty. He expected Felicity to be angry with him, not talk to him, but the day after she arrived and came down for breakfast, she talked with him. It had now been about two weeks since Felicity and her mother began staying with them.

On this particular day, Oliver and Felicity took a walk around the garden. They had gotten into the habit of talking about the past, talking about what they liked doing, and other things that helped them get to know each other. Then, Felicity’s hip hit against his, knocking him to the side slightly. It was playful, and made Oliver’s chest ache as he stared at the girl he was falling for.

“And what does the future king want for his kingdom?” Felicity asked, her hands finding each other behind her back and her chest pushed out. Oliver tucked his hands into his pockets, sliding back to Felicity’s side. She was beautiful today. Like everyday. But _God_ , she was stunning.

“A beautiful queen to rule it with.” He smirked, and turned his attention to where they were going. If he lingered one more look at her, he would pounce and kiss her, ask for her hand and whisk her away.

“You’ll find her.” Felicity responded sweetly, and Oliver’s mind raced with thoughts of the future. He thought of marrying Felicity a lot since she came to stay with them, more and more as the days went by he could see himself sitting down with Felicity, keeping her curled away from all the royal issues they had to deal with and just be them; like they were in Starling City.

“I told you, I would find you.” He said, and Felicity bit her lip, a small shake of her head before she scoffed.

“I was only alone for three days.” She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and bit her lip again, almost forcing herself to stay a little further away from Oliver than what she was before.

“And I took my damn time.” He said, inching himself closer to Felicity as they walked. They had probably circled the gardens numerous times but it was impossible to leave the ground at the time because of paparazzi. When Oliver was growing up, paparazzi had become a problem as they wanted to know everything about their royal lives, and since Felicity and her mother were staying with them, rumours had been flying around.

“That you did.” She muttered to herself, but Oliver heard it. Oliver tilted his head with a smile, which clued Felicity in straight away. She stopped walking and blinked rapidly, as though to think of an explanation to her sudden outburst of emotion. “I mean, you didn’t have to look for me. Like you could get any girl you want, you’ve got the body for it. Jesus, I mean, like, you’re very handsome and any girl would be lucky to have you like them. Even love them.” She spouted out rapidly, babbling and not talking much sense. Oliver held his lips shut, and watched as Felicity raised a hand to her forehead, cursing herself in the process. “Please tell me I’ve stopped talking.” She said, peeking out from under her hand. Oliver bent down slightly to catch her eye.

“You’ve stopped talking, yes.” He nodded and Felicity sighed, falling against his side, exhausted with herself.

“Thank god.” She muttered again and they continued to walk the garden.

“And you, Princess? What do you want for your kingdom?” Oliver asked, and Felicity looked up at him, then her head fell against his shoulder, her arm intertwining with his. His heart jumped and rattled against his ribs, wanting to get out.

“Stability.” She said simply.

“That’s all?” He responded and she nodded against his shoulder.

“Well, I personally would love a husband, but being a royal women makes you question who is the right fit for your kingdom.” She explained and Oliver had a thought. He wondered if he should ask it at all, but it was too later, the words were already forming.

“And if we tossed around hypotheticals, do you think I would be a right fit for your kingdom?” He asked, and Felicity looked up at him.

“Truthfully?” She asked, and his nodded in response. She sighed before responding. “Yes and no.”

“Care to elaborate?” His brow narrowed and she chuckled lightly, as though not to make a big deal out of it all. It _was_ a hypothetical after all.

“Well, you think clearer, and you care about people, so that’s a plus. But you’re also reckless, which means you could make decisions without me. And as King, you would have every right to.” He explained and Oliver nodded along until the very end. He didn’t quite understand what she meant by that.

“King? Of your kingdom?” He questioned and she sighed.

“Well, yes, that’s how it works.” She began, but it was clear to her that Oliver wasn’t getting the picture. “Male royals will always be in line for the throne. So, as the male, you get your own kingdom, but if you marry a princess, you also get her kingdom, and she will no longer have reign over that kingdom.” She elaborated and Oliver turned to her, stopping them both from walking.

“Wait, that can’t be right.” He argued, but there was no point, Felicity knew her fate as a royal woman, and seemingly resigned into this conclusion a long time before; it was as though she tossed up every possibility imaginable when it came to marriage and this arrangement.

“That’s how it’s always worked.” She said, and kept walking, her hands meeting behind her back, and her pace slow as she grazed upon the garden. She turned around to look at him. “Aren’t you coming?” She asked.

“I’m gonna marry her.” Oliver whispered to himself. “And give her everything she deserves.”

 

_***~*~*** _

 

_“Oliver, what are you on about?” Oliver’s father asked him, and Oliver kept pacing in front of the throne area. It was the day they arrived and Felicity was being escorted to her room._

_“Felicity!” He yelled, but contained his voice once more, hearing the echo bounce around the mansion. “She’s the unforgettable girl!” He said harshly._

_“Well, she is quite memorable.” Moira smiled to Robert, and they chuckled amongst themselves. Oliver rolled his eyes at the pair and groaned._

_“No, mother, she’s the girl from Starling City.” He explained, and his mother looked quizzically at him._

_“Then isn’t it a good thing that you’re marrying her?” She mentioned and Oliver was stunned, his hands resting on his hips as he stopped pacing._

_“So I am marrying her?” He asked, and his parents looked at each other._

_“Well, yes, unless you didn’t want to.” Robert mentioned slowly but it was as though his father could see right through him, knowing what his response was really going to be._

_“Uh, I...Yeah. I’ll marry her.” Oliver decided, nodding to himself. His mother came down from her throne, gathering up Oliver’s stunned hands and smiling at him._

_“I’ll let her mother know and we will find out Felicity’s decision soon.” She shrugged lightly, before going back up to the throne, helping Robert up and escorting him down the steps. It was at this moment that Oliver saw his father at his weakest; he was unable to keep his legs moving without assistance, standing being all but impossible. As he walked, he looked like an old man reached his final day, and Oliver supposed, that’s what he was. He had to marry her soon, for his father’s sake._

_******* _

_“Felicity, have you heard the wonderful news?” Her mother said the next morning. She opened the large curtains and Felicity covered her head with her pillow._

_“What mother?” Felicity groaned, turning in her bed. The pounding in her head would not subside. She had ordered at least two bottles of wine in the night, talking on the phone with Caitlin. She was hungover._

_“Oliver has officially agreed to the marriage. It’s all up to you now.” Her mother nearly screamed it. Felicity recoiled into her sheets again, but it was when she was drifting off to sleep once more that the words finally sunk in. She erupted from her sheets and looked at her mother._

_“Oliver said yes? It’s only been a day!” She exclaimed and her mother nodded wildly, sitting on Felicity’s bed, taking the hair from Felicity’s face and placing it behind her ears._

_“Well, you must have made an impression on him.” Her mother said, bringing Felicity’s head forward to press a kiss against her forehead. Felicity took her mother’s hands and looked into her eyes, indicating that Felicity wanted to be serious._

_“Mother, he was the boy from Starling City.” She explained and her mother nodded slowly, a smirk soon appearing her face. Something bad was going to come out of her mouth, there was no doubt of it._

_“Well, at least he knows you enough from that...experience.” She raised her eyebrows and Felicity’s face dropped._

_“You can leave now.” Felicity said in a monotone. Her mother kept laughing until she left Felicity’s room. Felicity groaned and went to the closet, finding a robe to wear down to breakfast. She didn’t feel like staying confined to her room that morning, she wanted to go to the kitchen and make her own breakfast._

_She entered the kitchen to see Oliver sitting on a stool in front of one of the main preparation areas. She didn’t expect to see him so early. He didn’t seem to notice that she was in the kitchen, but she took a deep breath before walking inside. She was nervous, and didn’t understand why. It probably had to do with the fact that Oliver was so willing to marry her with only just seeing her the day before. She didn’t make a particularly good impression on him, but did he really have strong lingering feelings from Starling City. Felicity kept walking, looking around the unfamiliar kitchen for something to eat._

_She must have made a scuffling sound because Oliver turned around momentarily, confused, but he turned back to what he was reading._

_“Good morning, Princess.” He muttered, and Felicity took another breath, containing everything she was thinking inside. She walked to the fridge, just in front of Oliver, grabbing out the milk and looking around the bench for cereal, which was just in front of Oliver, of course._

_“Bowls?” She asked nervously. Oliver looked up from his own bowl and gestured towards the cupboard nearest to them. Felicity looked through it, finding a bowl and placing it on the bench. She took the cereal, poured it into the bowl and doing the same with the milk. She found a spoon easy enough, and then decided to leave. She wanted to make sure Oliver knew she was grateful, but didn’t know how to say it exactly._

_“Good morning.” She greeted, placing a small kiss on his cheek and exiting the kitchen. She could feel her cheeks breaking into a crimson colour, forcing her chest to feel like they had hundreds of butterflies trying to escape her ribs._

 

_***~*~*** _

 

Felicity woke up the next day, her neck stiff from sleeping in the same position.

_“A beautiful queen to rule it with.”_

That’s what Oliver said the day before, his words echoing in her head, like he was saying it to her right there in person. She knew he was talking about, everything he mentioned related to her. He wanted to be with her. That was abundantly clear. But Felicity was still sorting out her feelings, trying to make sense of them as they whirled around her chest and head.

Felicity took herself from her bed, finding her red peplum dress that could be good for going out in public. Oliver and Felicity were allowed out into town this day because their parents made sure they had their security with them.

Felicity’s friends, Caitlin, Iris, Barry, Cisco and her security, Ronnie, had all come the day before, staying with Felicity and to help her if she need it. She needed someone to talk to about Oliver, and she couldn’t exactly talk to him now, could she? Her relationship with Barry and Cisco was one where they had been sons of kitchen staff or maid staff and often came to the grounds. They played with Felicity as well as Caitlin and Iris, so they all formed a great group, barely separating each other.

And so, Felicity walked down the steps, and saw Oliver making his way from his own room. He raced to be alongside her, but Felicity was worried he was going to trip and fall down the stairs. He didn’t, so that was a plus. They greeted each other politely, both of them giggling afterwards; they acted like teenagers on their first date.

They came out to the driveway, Ronnie standing by the car with another man, who smiled when seeing Oliver. Oliver walked up to the man and took his hand. They turned to her, smiling brightly.

“John Diggle, this is Princess Felicity.” Oliver introduced them both, and Felicity smiled at him.

“Princess.” He bowed in front of her, and she took a small curtsy in response.

“Please, John, just call me Felicity.” She said extending her hand to him. Most royals wouldn’t shake hands so casually, but formalities weren’t exactly Felicity’s strong suit.

“Diggle is fine.” He said taking her hand and shaking it a few times. “I’m escorting you two in town today.” He explained and Ronnie cleared his throat near Diggle. Felicity smiled before moving towards Ronnie. She gave him a quick hug and turned to Oliver.

“This is my security, Ronnie Raymond.” She greeted them, and Oliver nodded at Ronnie as a form of hello. Felicity hadn’t seen him so stoick before, and it seemed to be whenever she was near someone else. As Ronnie moved away from Felicity, Oliver seemed to relax.

“Your highness.” Ronnie said, bowing much like Diggle did before.

“None of your friends joining us?” Oliver asked, knowing that her friends had come to stay for the next few days. She shook her head in response as they entered the back of the car.

“They’re exploring the town today.” She explained, and Oliver got in beside her, his hand finding hers.

“Much like us, I expect.” He smiled at her, and Felicity bit her lip.

 

**_*~*~*_ **

 

They were in the middle of town now, Ronnie keeping his distance, but keeping everyone else at bay, letting Felicity and Oliver stay close by. They had heard whispering and many people talking about them being together, which seemed to make them all the more closer as they walked.

“I think it is about time we talk about the whole marriage thing.” Felicity said after a while and their pace became slower, barely moving at one stage; just letting the air fill with anticipation.

“You heard?” He asked, and Felicity took a slow nod, looking over at him.

“That you said you would like to marry me? Yeah, I heard.” She smirked, then they both let out a relieved sigh. It was a weight they were both carrying and Felicity still needed to answer. “We’re to get married in a few weeks, aren’t we?” She asked some time later and Oliver looked down at her, the two of them sharing a look of wonder and thoughtfulness.

“You still have to agree to it.” Oliver said slowly, trying to gauge Felicity’s reaction, maybe to see if she had said yes already.

“I am close to my decision. But why did you agree?” In all honesty, Felicity was considering saying yes, and very strongly too. Although she said he was reckless, she felt as though she could keep him in check, make him a better ruler, but she barely trusted anyone else but herself to know what was best for her kingdom. Selfish? Maybe, but it was her kingdom.

“Well, you are a princess, so it helped my decision.” He scoffed and Felicity stopped. Did he really just say that? He was going to marry her because she was a princess. Oliver turned, his brow narrowing as he walked back to her in confusion.

“Is that why you agreed to marry me? Because I was a Princess?” She said breathlessly, her eyes feeling hot and hand becoming tight.

“No, of course not.” Oliver shook his head, his features lightening, but Felicity still wanted to argue. She knew what he meant, he couldn’t want to marry her for _her_ ; he wanted her because she was a princess. The water building on the brink of her eyes spilled over

“I may be a princess, but I’ve never been an idiot. Please, don’t you _dare_ treat me like one.”  She shouted, and the crowd had gathered close by the inside of the little alleyway. “I was just some girl you slept with in Starling, I don’t mean anything. The only reason you’re sticking with this fantasy is because I’m a Princess. Isn’t it?” She tried to keep her voice down but there was no stopping her now. Oliver tried to come close to her, but she warned him away with her hand. He stopped and his face was becoming tight.

“I would never treat you like an idiot. And that is _not_ true!” He shouted back, and Felicity shook her head.

“You are treating me like an idiot now!” She covered her mouth and the tears just kept forming around her eyes, sliding down her face.

“Felicity, I’m in love with you!” Oliver yelled, and everything went silent. No one around them was talking, not a sound was even being made. It was just Oliver and Felicity standing together, stunned and their shoes echoing against the pavement.

“Stop talking.” She muttered. She didn’t know what else to say, she was in shock and her breath was caught in her throat. The last of the tears was falling from her eye.

“Why would I ever treat you like an idiot if I loved you.” He explained again and Felicity backed away.

“Please stop talking.”  Her voice broke. She was a wreck, and everyone was going to see it when she left, but she couldn’t keep everything in anymore.

“Felicity.” He whispered to her, stepping forward and she backed up again, keeping the same distance between them at all times.

“No!” She yelled and Oliver stopped trying to step forward. “You can’t just say that after everything!” She warned him and the next words that come to her, flowed right out, she couldn’t stop them even if she tried. “I love you too, it doesn’t mean I get to blurt it out every chance I get.” Oliver’s mouth dropped open, opening and shutting as he was trying to formulate the words to say.

“Felicity, I-” He muttered and Felicity shook her head, holding her mouth shut again.

“No.” She mumbled and turned around, seeing Ronnie just a bit further out to her. “I’ve got to go.” She waved over to Oliver, and Ronnie placed his arm around Felicity, keeping her shielded from everyone else around them.


	8. Unkiss Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so i fucked up with the last chapter but it was supposed to have the first part of this chapter attached to it BUT I decided last minute not to include it. I'm happy I didn't now because I ended up changing a lot in this chapter. So enjoy this one. IF I HAVE FUCKED UP AGAIN I'M SO FUCKING SORRY I AM HOPELESS.   
> hope you like it   
> xx

The ride back was uncomfortable. felicity stayed next to Ronnie, who had his arm wrapped around her shoulder to comfort her. Oliver sat in the front seat. Ronnie didn’t say much, he rarely did to her, unless she talked to him first. But on this rare and special occasion, Ronnie cleared his throat.

“Why did you do that?” He whispered, and Felicity looked up, sniffing slightly. She cleared the water from underneath her eye. She didn’t know how to respond because the events of everything were just now becoming clear to her. Felicity was realising what had happened in the last twenty minutes and was just sorting them out to be real.

When Oliver joked to her that he agreed to marry her for her status as princess, it prayed on her insecurities as a ruler, that she was no more than just a power play. But now, with love involved, it was like everything became a whole lot messier.

“I have always been a fool, Ronnie. This time, I’m in over my head.” She explained, taking a deep breath and focusing on Ronnie.

“Caitlin said you were really in love with him, even if you didn’t say so.” He said slowly, as though he was trying to see if he was stepping over a line by continuing to talk. When Felicity didn’t say anything, he began again. “Why is this even happening?” He asked, astonished. Felicity was feeling the same.

“I’m lost and confused. I’m a princess who doesn’t know what’s the right thing to do anymore. Follow duty, or to follow my heart?” She sat upright, taking Ronnie’s hand from her shoulder, and palming it between her hands.

“May I speak freely?” He asked, his other hand gripping onto Felicity’s. She nodded in response.“You should do what is right for you.” He nodded back and Felicity sighed, feeling the car come to a stop.

“I have thousands of people relying on me, Ronnie, can I really just marry who I want?” She explained and Ronnie opened the car door for her. He helped her get out of the car, and Oliver stood near the door to his home, Diggle discussing things with him.

“If I were you? I would.” Ronnie said, before raising his chin and become stoic and silent once more. Felicity reached up, kissing his cheek.

Felicity turned and walked up to Oliver, he didn’t say anything, but his face seemed to fall to guilt, as though he had done something wrong. By all accounts, there was nothing wrong that Oliver had done, he was perfect as always; it was Felicity that was the mess. They walked inside, silent, and prepping themselves for the oncoming storm. They kept up a slow pace and finally walked through the doors to the Great Hall. They stopped, noticing Felicity’s mother standing in front of the two thrones, and Oliver’s parents sitting in their respectful seats. Felicity and Oliver looked at each other before taking a deep breath and making their way forward. They finally reached the stairs, noticing the scowling looks on their parents’ face.

Moira stepped forward, and made her way down the stairs. Oliver and Felicity instinctively bowed in front of her, knowing full well that if they didn’t, they’d regret it. As they rose, Felicity’s mother walked down the stairs, going to Moira’s side. Robert remained in his seat.

“Oliver, Felicity, you two were in town arguing, there are reports all over the internet and the papers.” Moira mentioned, her voice raised, but Felicity looked over at the King. He was strong, even though he was sick, and his eyes looked upon her as though to ask her what was really going on. And she could not deny his eyes. They were caring and beautiful eyes, a trait his son inherited. Those eyes cared for her, cared about her opinion and wanted to know her.

“King Robert. May I speak with you privately.” Felicity interrupted the small rant Moira was going to go on. The room went silent, all eyes now falling on King Robert. He gave a small nod and ushered everyone to leave. Oliver’s hand grazed Felicity’s, and she hooked a finger to his, a reaction she wasn’t expecting to his touch. It seemed as though, no matter what, Felicity always longed to have Oliver near her. Oliver looked up at her, but she turned before she could feel her heart ache once more.

Everyone left, the doors shutting in a deafeningly loud echo. King Robert gestured for Felicity to sit in the throne next to him, but it would have been wrong; that seat was not hers, it wasn’t even her kingdom, she had no right to that chair. She walked up to his throne, kneeling by it’s side and a hand resting on the arm of the chair. King Robert let his hand find Felicity’s, gripping onto it. His hand was cold.

“Princess Felicity, what is wrong?” He asked, looking at her with a fondness following his words. Felicity sighed, his head falling, touching the edge of their combined hands.

“Your Majesty, I have not been smart and I need your council.” She glanced up to Robert, his eyes not questioning her, but rather, filled with concern.

“Why have you come to me?” He asked.

“Because,” Felicity began, coming out from the side of the throne, to the front, sitting in front of Robert like a child in class. “To be truthful, my mother loves me, she truly does, but will marry me off to any man and I can’t just rely on her opinion to guide me right at this moment.” She felt guilty for admitting such a thing. Her mother did love her, she did care for her, but there was a small part of Felicity that knew her mother wanted security for the kingdom through Felicity’s marriage.

“Then I shall act as your council.” He nodded, and leaned forward, the blanket around his shoulders dropping. Felicity felt that she needed to care for him, but he groaned and picked up his blanket in a slow, almost pain filled, movement. “What is troubling you?” He questioned.

“I love your son, which isn’t the problem. But my heart and my head are telling me very different things.” She sighed, and Robert gave a small smile. A smile of understanding and reassurance. She had never truly seen a smile like that, and if she had, it was years before. It was a smile only a father could give.

“You would wish to marry my son, but your head is telling you different?” He asked, a grin gracing his lips. It seemed as though Robert had a smile on his face everyday.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Felicity replied simply.

“Well, may I offer an opinion of my own, about my son?” He offered and Felicity gave a small, breathy chuckle.

“You can say what you like, you are the king.” She reminded him.

“I am not speaking as a king. I am speaking as a father.” He replied seriously, and Felicity’s lips tightly pinned together. he continued. “My son, has, in the past been a very active and promiscuous boy, but every since he returned from his time away, he has been a different man. He is a man now. He is ready to learn to be better, he is ready to take any responsibilities he wasn’t able to before let left. You, Princess, are the cause of this.” He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a breath and looking at Felicity, with the same sparkle of fondness in his eye.

“I want that to be true, your majesty.” Felicity’s insecurities, though, they never truly bothered her to a large extent, were clouding her every thought, making her question everything she did.

“Why should I lie? My son has become everything I ever wanted for him, and more.” He gave a chuckle, but a cough was erupting at the ends of his words. Felicity scrambled to her feet, but he raised his hand, stopping her. He cleared his throat and ushered her to sit back down. She did as she was ordered. “But, I say this as a King ready to resign from his throne; Oliver is learning, and so shall you.” He gave one last nod of his head, as though he was ready to hear what Felicity had to say next. She let out a small whimper, not expecting to let it escape her lips, but it seemed to echo. The back of her hand covered her trembling lips as she looked up at King Robert.

“Your majesty, I don’t want to lose my kingdom.” She murmured against her skin, holding back a small cry. She wasn’t sure why she was crying, it may have been the fact that this King, Robert, was more of a father to her in the last few moments then any man had ever dare try, or, it may have been Felicity’s real reason as to not marry Oliver; she could not say for sure.

“It has been promised to you, and I understand that you have worked on improving it. I can try and see if there is a way of keeping your rights.” He mentioned, ushering her forward, and she complied. He offered his hand to her, and she took it, not letting her eyes leave his. “But, for now, consider things, work this out with your mother, your friends, Oliver even. You have to make the right choice for you.” He took her hand closer to his mouth, pressing his lips across her knuckles. She curtsied and there was an agreement to do as he said.

Felicity began to walk slowly out of the hall, her hands meeting and fiddling with each other as she thought on what she was going to do. “Please call my wife inside, along with your mother?” Robert called out behind her. She turned and nodded before exiting the Great Hall. Moira, Donna and Oliver all stood by, waiting for the doors to open once more.

“Queen Moira, Queen Donna, His Majesty the King wishes to see you.” Felicity curtsied in front of her mother and Queen Moira and as they passed her, Felicity was left alone with Oliver. He looked at her with a longing in his eyes, the lick of his lips as he was ready to speak and a small extended hand, offering to take hers. She didn’t want to take it; afraid she may never let go of it. She walked onwards, her chin raised, hiding the fact she felt weak. She continued, but as she heard Oliver’s feet picking up after her own, she closed her eyes, swallowed hard.

“Felicity, what did you talk about?” He asked urgently. She shook her head as she looked to her side, Oliver just staring straight through her.

“Oliver, it was private.” She tried to say, her voice breaking. She had to look away, she had to. She kept moving until Oliver blocked her path, forcing her to run straight into him. He caught her arms, holding her against him.

“Us telling each other that we loved one another was supposed to be private, but that didn’t quite work out.” He whispered angrily. Felicity gave out a soft whimper, and Oliver let go of her arms.

“Oliver.” She warned him. A shock went through her, radiating in her chest and running across her arms. As she kept breathing, the shock washed through her, starting in different spots. It ran from her neck down her spine, burning from her fingers to her elbows, and touching her toes up her legs - making her knees feel weak.

“Sorry.” He apologised, avoiding her gaze. “I just want to know if he told you to end this.” He gave a vague gesture between the both of them, taking a step back. He kept the distance between them that Felicity had wanted, but refused to let herself move.

“Oliver, please trust me on this. Give me two days to work things out. You might thank me.” She managed to get out, her voice trembling, unable to stay steady. She looked up at Oliver with pleading eyes, wishing he would trust her.

“I...I-” He stuttered and mumbled, unable to think of what to say. Felicity just wanted to hear him say he understood and would leave it alone.“Okay.” He said simply before turning and rushing up the stairs.

*~*~*

Felicity sat with her mother, Caitlin, Iris, Barry, Cisco and Ronnie, all in the sitting area of her room. It was a large room, and it was good to spend time with Caitlin and Iris, chatting until they all fell asleep on the same bed as they did when they were children. It had gotten harder to do those nights with Cisco and Barry tagging along; Ronnie was usually left out because of his security detail - which they would break so he could join them. They were a group of friends that Felicity enjoyed having, it made her feel normal, like she didn’t have to crown.

“What’s the most important thing to you?” Iris asked after having a long and exhausting discussion about the topic. This was a question that was asked every few minutes or so, and Felicity still didn’t have an answer.

“I love Oliver, but my Kingdom needs me to make a logical choice. What if he messes up, my Kingdom could blame me.” Felicity argued once more, causing a groan in unison from the group.

“Felicity, this is ridiculous, you know you should marry Oliver.” Her mother argued, and Felicity shook her head.

“Mother, this is more difficult than marrying him for his money.” She rolled her eyes, and her mother stood, stamping her foot down.

“Honey, you’re in love with him!” Her mother raised her voice. It was unusual for her mother to raise her voice, especially to Felicity. “I’m not saying this as a Queen who wants the best for her kingdom. Mind my language, but screw the kingdom!” She continued on, and everyone was struck with silence, unable to comprehend what the Queen just said. “You love that boy, trust your heart. It will tell you who he really is and what he is capable of.” Her mother let out a calming breath before getting up and leaving. She didn’t say anything as she left; all she had to say was already spoken and heard.

Felicity and her friends were sitting there, stunned and there was an unspoken agreement to not talk about it any longer. It was now all up to Felicity. She couldn’t have anymore council, because everything was just riding on her decision.

*~*~*

The next morning, Felicity was in the kitchen making herself a coffee when John Diggle walked in. “Diggle, hello there.” She greeted from her mug and Diggle stopped.

“Your Highness.” He bowed, as he always seemed to do when he saw her. He rummaged through the cupboard, finding a multigrain bar of some kind and began to exit the room. “May I ask you a question?” He asked over his shoulder, which surprised Felicity.

“Of course.” She nodded and he turned around fully.

“Do you love Oliver?” He questioned simply, and Felicity sighed, knowing that Diggle could see her for who she really was. He hadn’t known her for more than a day and could see into her, know her, because of the effect Oliver had on her.

“More than anything.” She blissfully said, and Diggle smiled. He knocked on the wood frame of the door as he thought.

“Then, I think you’ve already made your choice. No matter how much time you put between your ‘decision’. You know what your answer is going to be.” He nodded and turned again, but Felicity _needed_ to ask him something. Something that only he would know.

“Diggle.” She stopped him. He came back and looked at her, questioning her. “Oliver is going to be a good King, isn’t he?” She asked. Diggle’s smile turned into a toothy grin as he nodded.

“He cares about his kingdom just as much as you do, though he may not show it sometimes. But he cares. And he cares about you. He will be a great King.” He gave one last nod, and Felicity bit her lip before taking another sip of her coffee.

*~*~*

Felicity hadn’t seen Oliver that day - maybe he was avoiding her - but she was desperate to see him the next day, just needing to tell him something. As the night was drawing in, it was becoming obvious that Oliver was hurled up in his room. She walked down the corridor, her room in between Thea’s and Oliver along the long stretched walkway above the Great Hall. Oliver’s room was above the throne area, and Felicity felt intimidated being near it. She knocked on the door, hoping she would hear him inside.

“Who is it?” He asked. Felicity rotated the knob and pressed against the door, just peering in slightly. Oliver was sitting at the edge of his bed, looking at the fireplace, just a stone’s throw away from his bed. He didn’t look up when the door creaked open.

“Hi.” She said simply. Oliver finally looked up and bounced from his bed.

“Felicity.” He said surprised. The way he said her name was like magic lacing with his words. It was right kind of love, the right kind of longing that Felicity craved to hear.

“I was trying to find you yesterday, but you didn’t seem to be here.” She explained, closing the door behind her and walking slowly into his room.

“I was picking Thea up from Starling City. She’s been in her room since she got back.” He strode towards her, his hands finding his pockets. “Is something wrong?” He crooked his head to the side and Felicity’s breath hitched.

“I just wanted to tell you something.” She kept her voice low, hoping she could be brave enough to tell Oliver what she needed to.

“Are you saying goodbye?” He ask, sorrow building as he choked out ‘goodbye’. She stepped one step forward and was right in front of Oliver now. She felt a need to lay a hand on his chest, to feel his heart underneath her heart once more. And so she did. She felt the constant _thud_ underneath her hand, and felt her own heart beating to the same rhythm.

“Oliver, my mother and I are going back to Star City, but this isn’t to say I’m saying no. I’m confused and need time to work things out. I don’t want to hold you back, so you can feel free to look for a princess to marry.” She looked up to him, and he shook his head.

“There isn’t any other person I want to marry.” He choked out.

“I know, Oliver, but your father’s wish is important too. Please, say you understand and will consider it.” She swallowed hard. Felicity couldn’t bring herself to tear her hand from his chest, especially when his heart began to beat faster. She needed him to be hers for this moment. If she chose not to have him in the long run, she just needed him _now_.

“I understand.” He nodded, and she finally brought herself to move her hand from his chest and turning on her heels. “Felicity.” His voice begged her; just her name was enough to beg. She stopped and turned to him. He stood in front of her and all the emotions that had been building over the last few days erupted into this one moment. He towered over her and she needed him now. She took a short breath before slowly pulling on the back of his neck. She pressed her lips against his, her arms running against his shoulder and tying behind his neck. Oliver’s hands rested on her hips, but pulled them towards his.

“I just needed to remember what that felt like.” She said breathlessly against his lips.

“Just one last night. One more, Felicity.” He begged again and she nodded, her forehead coming to rest against his. He tipped her chin up, kissing her again, his tongue teasing against her bottom lip.

Oliver’s hands ran slowly underneath her shirt, skimming across her skin and sending chills along her entire body. With Felicity’s arms raised above her head, Oliver took her shirt off, his hands finding either side of her waist and diving down to her stomach. His lips grazed across the bottom of her bra and then down to her navel.

“Don’t move.” He warned, and Felicity tried as hard as she could to comply. Her heart was racing, and his breath on her stomach was sending signals all over her body to taking him. Oliver kissed around her stomach, his tongue teasing across her skin as his hands unbuckled her jeans. He moved them down to her ankles and she stepped out of them when Oliver glanced up at her.

“Stand still.” He ordered. Felicity thought he was going to be rough, hold her still as he made her come around his mouth and she would stand there, unable to move. But he did something unexpectedly gentle; he gave her a small, tender kiss, bending down slightly to pick up her legs and wrap them around his hips. She did has his hands indicated to do.

When they reached the bed, Oliver placed her delicately across the sheets. He took off his shirt, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them to the floor. He crawled up to meet her lips. They were harsher kisses now, uneven and brutal, so much so that they would leave bruises. Felicity bit back at his lips, moaning as Oliver’s fingers dug into her hips. He kept his hips pinned against her, his growing erection pressing on the inside of her thigh. Felicity latched her nails into his neck and his back. She needed him more than ever, and he must have felt Felicity arch against him, because he stopped kissing her for a moment. He looked through his chest of drawers, digging out a condom. Oliver removed his boxers, freeing his cock and Felicity became breathless, like the last time she saw it. He rolled the condom on and hovered over Felicity again.

“Oliver,” Felicity said, her hand running around the back of his neck, her thumb grazing across his stubble again. He slowly pulled down her underwear, and she unlatched her bra in the process. He gripped onto her hips, as he entered her. Felicity gave a harmonious moan, the sensation of him filling her, sent her body into a frenzy for more. “Oh, God.” She moaned out.

Oliver kept his pace slow, only giving Felicity small thrusts, and her hands tangled into the bed sheets below. He was doing it on purpose, teasing her and as she whimpered, she felt Oliver give just a little more. “Please.” She begged, her nails latching into his back again, dragging across his skin as she tried to pull him closer.

Then, finally, Oliver gave everything, driving all the way to his hilt, and Felicity cried out his name. His pace became desperate, hitting Felicity in just the right place, making her toes curl and her nails digging into Oliver so much so that she was sure she drew blood. Oliver’s lips went to her chest, catching a nipple in his mouth. His tongue worked over breast, and Felicity’s eyes shut tightly. She whimpered, moving her hips against Oliver. Oliver’s hand slid between them, his fingers finding her clit. He rubbed against the sensitive nerves and Felicity bit her lip. Oliver moved his lips from her breast to her lips. He kissed her again, his hand moving faster and Felicity moaned against his lips. Her climax erupted, forcing her to cling against him.

Oliver kept moving with his pace, still hard and moving to help Felicity ride out her orgasm; yet he hadn’t reached his peak yet. She rolled them over, sitting on top of him and grinding herself on him. She needed to feel him come with her. They needed to be together like they had been before. Felicity moved up and down, drawing him out enough to make Oliver moan. She circled her hips and drew her nails across his chest lightly. Oliver moved up, thrusting into her as he sat up.

“C’mon, Felicity, one more time.” Oliver asked of her. She ground her hips against him, feeling Oliver thrust vigorously into her. She kissed him again, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and her climax building again. As they grinded against one another, Oliver’s hands were harsher as they touched her, as though he needed to pin her against him constantly. She felt the same, needing him to be closer so she could feel her orgasm rise through her.

“Come for me, Felicity.” He said, his lips running over her neck. She didn’t need persuading any longer. She moaned loudly, her hand on the back of Oliver’s head, forcing it to stay where it was against her neck. Oliver gave out a strangled moan, his own orgasm erupting, a probable cause from Felicity’s clenching muscles. They rode it out against one another, they eyes never losing track of one another.

*~*~*

Felicity lay at Oliver’s side, looking at him as he slept, the slow intake of his breath. She ran a finger over his stubble, the coarse hair scratching at her skin. Felicity caught his hands, running her lips across them, kissing them. Oliver moved closer to Felicity in his sleep.

“I love you.” Oliver hummed in his sleep. Felicity’s heart ached, but she had to bring herself to leave, if she couldn’t do it now, she may never do it. She planted one single kiss on his cheek, taking her clothes and rushing them on before leaving his room. It was the middle of the night, and Felicity tried to hide, sticking against the wall, but it was clear that someone else was roaming the halls. It was Thea...and a boy peeking out of her bedroom.

“Thea, hi.” Felicity whispered. She was unsure as to why she said it, but they both froze, Felicity trying to fix up her appearance.

“You’re looking a bit...undressed.” Thea whispered back.

“I could say the same for you, and the boy sneaking out of your room.” Felicity smiled politely, but there was a silence between them.

“Won’t say a word if you don’t.” Thea said back quickly and Felicity nodded.

“Done.” She replied and crept into her room. She froze as she entered her room, her bed untainted. And all she could think of was Oliver lying next to her, forcing her back against his best. She would miss that feeling of Oliver around her the most.


	9. Revelator Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, quickly, HOLY SHIT IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE I'VE UPDATED AN OLICITY FIC AND I AM SO SORRY. I AM FINISHING THESE STORIES, JUST GETTING BACK INTO THE GROOVE OF IT ALL. I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR MY LACK OF POSTING ON OLICITY AND I HOPE ITS GOOD. It's a bit shorter than what I'm used to, so sorry. I'm just getting back into the swing of things.

Felicity kept her lips pinned together, biting the inside of her cheek as she walked down the stairs. Caitlin and Iris stuck to her sides, and all she could see was Oliver standing by his parents side. Thea had tucked herself just beside her father, her arm interlocked with Robert’s and Queen Moira at his other side. Oliver lifted his chin, adjusting himself and his shoulders going back as he his hands met at the small of his back. Caitlin and Iris both curtsied before they exited out the front door. Felicity and her mother were now standing in front of the King and Queen. Suddenly, the King stepped forward.

“May I speak with you for a moment, Princess?” he asked, the whole room still in confusion. Felicity swallowed before nodding.

“Yes, of course.” she replied. He offered her his arm, and she took hold of it. He was very reliant upon another person to keep him up; Felicity felt so sorry for him, that he was once so strong and stable in himself, now he must be weighing on another. He wouldn’t complain on his lack of stature, and would apologise for being another weight on someone, but he wouldn’t think he was anything else but himself.

They were walking around the halls for the first and last time together. Robert walked slowly and Felicity stepped in time with his tired legs, watching his feet every so often to make sure he was alright. He gave a soft huff as he walked, as though the slow pace was irritating to him and the fact that he couldn’t move faster was even more infuriating.

“You make my son very happy, the happiest I’ve ever seen him, Princess.” he cleared his throat as he looked onto her. Felicity bit onto her lip before she glanced up at the King.

“And he makes me the happiest girl in the world. Whenever I’m with him I just feel like my heart could explode.” she gave a soft chuckle as she held onto his arm. He gave a weak smile to her. He was tired. It must have been exhausting to be tired all the time.

“Why are you telling me this?” he asked, looking at Felicity, his cold hands rubbing against hers.

“Because you best know that even if he marries another girl, this girl in particular, loves him so much and will support him no matter what.” she admitted. It was hard sometimes to keep her thoughts to herself, that she had to contain every thought she wanted to let loose out of her mouth. Robert seemed to be the only person she felt comfortable enough to talk to. He was King, but he would keep her confessions to himself. Robert reached out to a chair in the room and Felicity led him there. He took a seat and let Felicity sit next to him. He placed his hands over Felicity’s, gripping them with the little strength he had within his fingers.

“And I wish to tell you this; Oliver will need a clear headed friend to help him with his journey to be king. You must be that friend to him. Your passion for your kingdom is inspiring and once you made it, Oliver came to me with many ideas for our kingdom and those less fortunate. You inspire him to be better. He will need you for the rest of his life.” he finally said, a small amount of air passing through him. He was so tired. Felicity gave a soft nod in return.

“Like I will need him. But, I may marry him yet.” Felicity gave a soft chuckle and King Robert nodded in response, his head nodding slightly. “I wish you good health, King Robert.” Felicity regained herself as she felt Robert try to stand. She adjusted herself and helped him upright.

“Now, Princess, I suppose we better see you off.” he groaned, his tired limbs only having a small rest, they must have ached constantly as he stood.

“Yes, your Majesty.” Felicity said and walked him back to the entrance. They met back with everyone, and once they saw the King, they all straightened, taking their places from before. Felicity let Thea take hold of Robert once more as she stood next to her mother again. Donna nudged Felicity, trying to whisper but Felicity curtsied to the King. Everyone respectfully did their part as Felicity walked down the front steps. She got into the car and looked back at the people waving them goodbye. Back at Oliver. He didn’t wave, his hands still pinned behind his back and his jaw staying tight. Felicity bit at her lip as she gave a final wave and looked down at her hands in her lap.

**_*~*~*_ **

A few weeks pass by, a longing tugging at Felicity’s chest for happiness that she wasn’t finding in any other royal. They visited every day with other ways of “wooing” Felicity. She didn’t feel much and didn’t expect that they would have sufficient influence over the kingdom. She doubted that they could take up her reins and know what to do. The nobles didn’t have a clue and some of the princes didn’t know half the things that Felicity talked about. She worried for their future kingdoms.

Although there was no marriage to speak of, and there was no hurry on this to happen at this point in time, Donna insisted that Felicity have a dress fitting. It normally wouldn’t bother Felicity in the slightest, but she had several people pinching her and sticking needles in her by accident. They were all working on her trying to fix up the dress to make it perfect.

Felicity liked the dress if it were for a big wedding. It was meant for one. Yet, there was a part of Felicity that knew she wouldn’t be having a big wedding when she were to marry. She let the vale rest behind her head, the headband keeping it across her hairline. The dress was large in weight, the skirt pouring onto the floor behind her. It was decorated in different floral white patterns and Felicity quite liked how they stretched out across the fabric. The bodice was a v neck and complimented her figure very well.

Felicity looked at herself in the mirror, sighing lightly. She placed her hand on her hips carefully before she heard some noise in the next room. It simmered down after a while, but it came back after about twenty minutes. Felicity sighed before she heard a voice she recognised. She turned around, her dress swaying and sending the dress makers into a frenzy. They started to fix up her dress again as she waited for the voice to approach.

“I asked to see the princess over an hour ago, what’s taking so long…” the voice announced as it came into the room. It was Oliver. He stopped as soon as he saw Felicity in her dress. She looked down at herself and suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. Felicity quietly told the people around to stop as she saw Oliver staring.

“Oliver,” she breathed out and started to ask for help out of the dress. They were working quickly to help her to take it off without damaging the dress. “Uh, I, eh, well, I need to get out of this dress.” she muttered a sentence along as she heard people tell her how to get out of the dress. “Can you wait just a few more minutes?” she asked with a cautious smile. Oliver tucked his hands into his pockets before he started out of the room.

“I’ll wait however long it takes.” he nodded and disappeared. Felicity got out of the dress and simply put on a pair of jeans and a red shirt, pairing it some flats. She found Oliver, who she now saw pinned together in a suit and tie waiting for her outside of her fitting room.

Oliver and Felicity stayed silent around the manor, taking their walk outside and in the greenhouse. It was an old greenhouse, Felicity used to take care of it before her father left but now it’s just a wild parade of flowers and weeds. They walked through the greenhouse making small talk, with an an unbearable silence echoing between them.

“You looked very beautiful in that dress.” Oliver said as they reached the main gardens on the grounds. Felicity didn’t look up at Oliver, knowing full well her cheeks were radiating with heat and most likely looking flushed.

“Thank you.” she muttered before she finally glanced up at him. “It’s good to see you.” she gave a smile. Oliver bit at the edge of his lips, his hands finding each other behind his back as he broke into a wide grin.  

“I have to admit, it’s quite a relief to see your smile again after all this time.” he looked over to her before he laughed and looked back down at his feet. Felicity’s heart was racing and she didn’t quite know what to say. She wanted to change the subject, so that’s what she did.

“How’s your father?” she managed to say without a flaw in her words. She was thankful for that. They took small steps, just barely walking but never actually standing in one spot.

“He isn’t doing too well, and I’m afraid I’ll disappoint him.” Oliver sighed, his hands fidgeting behind his back. It was hard to miss when his thumbs were acting against each other like they were at war.

“How?” Felicity asked, in terms of disappointment.

“By not marrying a princess.” he gave a heavy sigh and finally stopped. Felicity narrowed her brow as her fingers interlaced with each other.

“You’ve had to have met with some princesses since I’ve been gone.” Felicity gave a soft shrug. Her index fingers tapped against her hand, she was just trying to keep her hands busy.

“I have, hence why I’m here.” Oliver finally sighed awkwardly, this topic not being something he would wish to discuss with her, but there must have been that part of him that knew she would understand and would help. Felicity wanted him to feel at ease, so she shoved his shoulder playfully.

“Is she pretty?” she asked, then leaned forward, fluttering her eyelashes. “Will I ever compete with her?” she joked.

“You’re hilarious.” Oliver rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his lips that made Felicity go a little breathless.

“Just wanted to see your smile.” she smirked.

“I’m confused.” Oliver confessed. He gave a deep sigh before he continued. “I feel so strongly for you, I don’t know how I’m supposed to look at another girl and feel like I’m meant to be with her.” he explained to her and Felicity wasn’t exactly sure what to say. She wanted to help him, but she was just as confused as he was.

“Sometimes we just have to ignore our hearts.” she gave in defeated words. Oliver closed the distance between them, taking her hands in between his and looking at her with longing in his eyes.

“Does that make you happy?” he whispered and Felicity avoided looking at him. She shook her head.

“I’m being an idiot for not wanting to marry you.” Felicity admitted to him, biting hard at the inside of her cheek. “Because I do. Yet, there are parts of me that wish I could keep my kingdom. That’s what I want. I don’t want to be useless. I’m smart and I know how to rule.” she explained, Oliver’s hands slipping from hers. She hated feeling his hands fade away from hers.

“I understand.” Oliver cleared his throat and stepped back. He tucked his hands away once more and looked at Felicity with a sense of pride. She smiled at his confidence in her. “I don’t want to pressure you anymore. You have made your decision on me. I just came for your council.” he tried so hard to be happy, but it wasn’t honest. Felicity knew that. “It was good seeing you Felicity.” he nodded and made his way out of the garden and going towards the manor once more.

There was a part of Felicity that wanted to call after Oliver, to tell him that she would give up ten kingdoms to be with him, but her head told her otherwise. Felicity was realising that she was being foolish with her heart and her mind. She couldn’t be foolish with her kingdom. Not anymore. She prayed that she could make the right decision one day, that everything will start to make sense. She hoped it would be soon.

There was a call that came late at night that turned Felicity’s manor into a frenzy. Felicity took herself from her bed and waited until someone came to her with some news. It was from Starling Kingdom. Felicity’s heart dropped and she knew what it was. She called for her bags and rushed off downstairs with her mother. They were both still dressed for bed with only long robes covering them. They were heading to Starling Kingdom before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the [dress](http://www.zuhairmurad.com/corporate3/images/5635/zuhairmurad-bridal-ss16_11.jpg?width=auto)they were putting her in


	10. My Youth Is Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is, I'm sorry. For this stupid chapter. For the poor quality, and taking so damn long. Yeah. Okay. GO read.

Felicity marched up the steps alongside her mother, the whole palace standing still. As they walked in, Moira was waiting for the both of them. She went to Donna first, placing a quick kiss on her cheek, discussing things in whispers before they both looked at Felicity. Moira gave a soft hum before she took hold of Felicity’s shoulder, her thumbs rubbing into her skin, reassuring Felicity for a moment. She pressed a kiss to Felicity’s cheek before telling her that she was able to see Robert. There was no doubt that the coming days would be Robert’s last. 

Felicity was directed to the king’s room, making her way up as quickly as she could. She felt like she was racing against time and she could feel the tug of her impending loss. She knew it wasn’t as painful as the blood he had with his wife and children, but Felicity felt part of his heart and he apart of hers now. King Robert had become she had loved and cherished, someone she could rely on, and she never expected to lose him, or to feel his loss so profoundly. When she got to the door, Oliver came out. He was startled to say the least. “What are you doing here?” he asked breathlessly. 

“I had to see him.” It was all that Felicity could answer with. She already had tears welling in her eyes from just seeing Oliver. It seemed as though looking at him and realising that life is so short, that every worry and doubt that she had, was gone. She could think on it as she looked at Oliver, and everything just made sense, and she didn’t feel the same as she did once before. She wasn’t going to ignore her heart anymore. 

Felicity pulled her arms up around Oliver’s shoulder, and took hold of him tightly. She buried her head into the crook of his neck, breathing him in and remembering what she adored about him. Oliver was taken back, his hands not immediately taking hold, but soon snaked around her, finally bringing her into him. He held her like a vice, his head positioned much like hers and slouching as to let Felicity rest back on the balls of her feet. She pulled away slightly as a few more moments had passed, Oliver’s hand went up to Felicity’s cheek and she smiled into what used to feel so familiar. 

“Is that Princess Felicity?” A cracked voice asked inside the room. Felicity and Oliver both turned to see the break in the door. She backed away, her hand lingering with Oliver’s in just a short moment before she made her way inside. She took small steps to the chair next to Robert’s bed. She sat down, taking Robert’s hand and giving a slight nod to make up for a bow. 

“Your Majesty.” she greeted, tears at the brim of her eyes still. 

“Are you alright, my dear?” he asked, his voice somewhat lacking in strength. 

“I suppose.” she responded and couldn’t shake the need to tell him everything, confess what her heart had finally decided upon. 

“Why do you look so sad, Felicity?” he gave a little squeeze to her hand and she gave a soft groan.

“I am realising how foolish I’ve been.” Felicity started. Robert looked puzzled for a moment before she realised she was going to ramble. “I got so caught up in my own head that I couldn’t see straight.” she chuckled and looked fondly at the sickly king in his bed. “I thought it was the fact that I didn’t trust Oliver with my kingdom, that I couldn’t trust him. But I do. I trust him with everything, with every aspect of my life.” 

“I was just scared that I would lose who I was. I was so scared that if I lost my kingdom, I would have no purpose.” she told him. It was a fact that she never wanted to admit. She didn’t want to feel useless when she could do something. She was motivated for her role, but she knew Oliver could take care of her kingdom. There was a small creaking coming from the door, but Felicity paid no attention. She smiled at the king. “But that isn’t true. I would be doing this right along side him. We wouldn’t be alone or lost or confused because we have each other and we’d love each other unconditionally. I know that now.” she giggled, knowing her cheeks were a bright red now.

“What are you saying, Felicity?” he asked her, just waiting for her to say it.

Felicity took a deep breath, a wide smile on her lips. “Your Majesty, may I marry your son?” 

“You have my permission.” he nodded and Felicity gave a sigh. The King cleared his throat. “And I suppose, you have his ‘yes’ as well.” he said, pointing over towards the door, where Oliver stood stunned. Felicity smiled, before biting her lip, wondering what Oliver could be thinking at that moment. Robert reached for a bell on his bedside, ringing it and a hoard of people rushed in. “A wedding is in order! Hurry the plans.” he told them and Felicity stood. She made her over to Oliver, who took her aside. 

“Did you mean what you said?” he asked her in a hushed voice. Felicity nodded, a small laugh escaping her.

“Of course I did.” she told him. Oliver’s face broke out into a massive smile. He took his hands to her face, before his lips came down onto hers. Felicity rose on her toes, her hands clutching onto his shirt and holding on as much as she could. When Oliver parted them, his eyes were filled with an overwhelming happiness. 

“What took you so long?” he asked in a laugh. Felicity joined in before sighing. 

“I got caught running in a circle in my head. I thought that if I married you, if I married anyone, I would lose everything that was me. I didn’t trust anyone with that part of my life. I never could.” she started, shaking her head. “That’s what I thought. Until you came to me the other day. As soon as you left, I realised how badly I was trapped in my own mind and I understood where it was all going wrong. I trust you with everything in me and about me.” she breathed out, her heart feeling like it was about to leap out her chest. “I want to marry you because I love you more than I will ever love anyone else.” Oliver was about to capture her lips once more before she felt someone tugging on her arm.

“Princess, we have to get your dress ready.” A woman told her and she was whisked away. She looked back at Oliver, smiling at the man was eventually going to become her husband. On her way out, her mother came to the top of the stairs. She looked confused and was about to say something when Felicity knew what would make her mother happy. 

“I’m getting married.” Felicity spoke quickly over her shoulder. She heard her mother squeak and race after her. 

“I must know everything!” Donna caught up to them, talking to the women about the dress that Donna secretly kept with her whenever she went. Donna was always one to be sneaky. Felicity was taken away, told to sit still as people worked on her hair and makeup. It seemed to take them no time at all. Moira came in at one stage, telling them that the small ceremony would take place in Robert’s room. Felicity agreed because she would hate it if Robert missed the event. 

Donna eventually pulled herself together from her frantic squeaks and excitement. She put on a dress, fixing herself up and managing to keep Felicity’s nerves calm. Felicity was thankful for that. Eventually, Felicity was allowed to see her dress. It was short, just below her knee, with the top and bodice made of lace, sleeves reaching to her mid-bicep. The rest of her dress was a white fabric that flowed outward from her waist, but stayed close to her. She was handed flowers, her hair pinned up and told to hurry down the hall. 

Felicity felt her heart racing. It was happening to quickly, and there was a part of Felicity that didn’t care; she loved the excitement of it all and smiled as she got to the door. They knocked before the door was opened. Moira went inside, going to Thea’s side quickly. They were positioned by Robert’s bed as Oliver stood in a suit and tie right at the foot. A man, who looked far too tired to be woken up at that hour, stood with Oliver, a yawn escaping the man as Felicity made her way in. 

Felicity met Oliver, smiling at him brightly before she handed her flower to Donna and looked back at Oliver. Donna went to Moira’s side and were the witnesses to their ceremony. The whole ceremony didn’t take very long, some words about royalty thrown in along the normal words that Felicity knew. 

“Do you, Princess Felicity of Star City, take Prince Oliver of Starling Kingdom, to be your lawfully wedded husband and your King from his day forth?” The tired man asked, Felicity gave a soft laugh before nodding.

“I do.” she spoke softly, Oliver’s eyes lighting up as she said the two small words. This moment was the happiest she had been in a long time. She had no conflicts, no doubts and no foreign thoughts that would betray her heart. She was going to be fine, and she knew that looking at Oliver. 

“And do you, Prince Oliver of Starling Kingdom, take Princess Felicity of Star City, to be your lawfully wedded wife and your Queen from his day forth?” he asked the same question to Oliver, and Felicity took in a sharp breath. She waited before Oliver’s smile grew wider. His voice was soft but oh, it was full of love.

“I do.” he muttered, his hands rubbing against hers as he grew impatient. They had a few more lines to stand through before the final sentence they both wanted. 

“You may now kiss the bride.” The man said and Oliver brought his arms around Felicity’s waist, taking her into his chest and kissing her sharply. Felicity giggled and let her arms fall around his neck. All Felicity heard was the small cheers from her new found family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dress:[x](http://40.media.tumblr.com/c73969265e90795e9ac8b281a6b9cb9d/tumblr_o1o60jXlnE1qbohkmo2_250.jpg)|[x](http://41.media.tumblr.com/c0f4c1f5a9f33094a684d5fbffbdbeb8/tumblr_o1o60jXlnE1qbohkmo1_250.jpg)


End file.
